


Oops! I made one of these

by ikkimensi



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Angst with somewhat of a happy ending, Anoe?, As a joke mostly, Back to School, Frerard, Group chat, High School, I have no idea what this is going to be, I hope, It's summer holiday and things are going to happen, Jondy?, M/M, Multi, Other, Party, Peterick, Phan - Freeform, Rikey, Sibling Incest, Smut, They start off single, Trohley - Freeform, Truth or Dare - hungergames version, Underage Drinking, Waycest, What is the shipname for Andy and Joe?, brallon, but Mikey is still in the same year, except Mikey who is 16, homophobic parent, innuendos, joshler - Freeform, lots of hanging out, most of them - Freeform, not all over text, they're all around 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:53:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 28,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikkimensi/pseuds/ikkimensi
Summary: The emo quartet in high school. It's summer holiday and Brendon Urie makes a group chat. They are all queer.





	1. Names and such

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry in advance.  
> It's summer, I'm bored, there aren't enough of these around, here I am.  
> I don't know how long this will be, how many chapters there will be or anything.  
> If you have any ideas for chapters, please leave them in the comments.  
> Have fun!  
> This first chapter will only be the names, and any name changes will be listed in the notes.

**Breadbin** \- Brendon Urie

**Goneforweekes** \- Dallon Weekes

**Ierno** \- Frank Iero

**Oneway** \- Gerard Way

**Dunwithu** \- Josh Dun

**Oranother** \- Mikey Way

**Fedorable** \- Patrick Stump

**The Emo Meme** \- Pete Wentz

**Taurus** \- Ray Toro

**Josick** \- Tyler Joseph

**Andwhy** \- Andy Hurley (chapter 5)

**Joeham** \- Joe Trohman (chapter 5)

**Howl** \- Daniel Howell (chapter 6)

**Flippin** \- Phil Lester (chapter 6)

(if anyone else gets added I'll add their names in here)

 


	2. How it started(introductions)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon adds everyone in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gerard changes from Oneway to Onewat

**July 9th, 17:20**

**Breadbin** has added  **G** **oneforweekes, L** **erno, O** **neway, D** **unwithu, O** **ranother, F** **edorable,**  T **he Emo Meme** , T **aurus** , and J **osick** into this chat!

**Breadbin** has named this chat  **i'm bored**!

**Dunwithu:** Brendon?

**Taurus** has left this chat!

**Breadbin** has added **Taurus** into this chat!

**Taurus** : Let me leave

**Breadbin** : no way, if Im bored in school I can annoy you so now I can too

**Josick** : That sentence didn't make sense but sure

**Breadbin** : HELLO FUCKERS

**Breadbin** : WE HAVE SUMMER HOLIDAYS AND NOW WE GET TO SPEND THEM TOGETHER!

**Lerno** : Okay I don't even know all of you, as mr. Urine here has multiple friend groups. Please introduce yourselves. I'll start.

**Lerno** : Frank Iero, he/him, single. My name is based off of the fact that many people seem to think I'm called Lero.

**Goneforweekes** : I'll go next

**Goneforweekes** : Dallon Weekes, he/him, boyfriend of Breadbin(I have no clue how I keep up with him either), name: I am going on a holiday tonight for 2 weeks, decided to make a pun of that.

**Breadbin** : wait frank are u rlly single? 

**Lerno** : yeah?

**Breadbin** : i thought u and gee were a thing?

**Lerno** : Heh, nope, we're friends

**Breadbin** : okay... ill go next

**Breadbin** : im Brendon Urie, he/him sometimes they/them, boyfriend of the lovely Daddy Weekes, he calls me breadbin so now it's my name oop

**Breadbin** : pattycakes, you're up next!

**Fedorable** : Please do not call me that

**breadbin** : but its a cute name, pattycakes

**Fedorable** : Breblin I stg you're dead to me

**Fedorable** : Anyways, I'm Patrick Stump, he/him, single, name is based off the nickname Pete gave me bcuz I'm always wearing a fedora.

**The Emo Meme** : Pete Wentz, he/him, single (in love with the most oblivious human being on earth), name is because i'm the emo king and many people call me a walking meme

**Oneway** : Gerard Wat, they/them, single, name is a collaboration with my brother, based off of a 1D/Blondie song

**Lerno** : Wat lmao

**Breadbin** : Your name is Wat?

**Oneway** : Ugh I meant Way, but I guess...

**Oneway** has changed his name to **Onewat**!

**Oranother** : Mikey Wat(apparently), he/him, single, same as gee

**Dunwithu** : Josh Dun, he him, single pringle, my last name is Dun so yeah

**Josick** : Tyler Joseph, they/them, single, My last name is Joseph and sick is my favourite word

**Taurus** : Ray Toro, he/him, single, toro is the Spanish word for bull/taurus, I still don't get why I'm here

**Breadbin** : I guess that was everyone

**Breadbin** : I cannot believe me and dal are the only ones here in a relationship

**The Emo Meme** : same

**Oranother** : same

**Onewat** : BROTHER DO YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO CONFESS?

**Dunwithu** : Jealous much?

**Josick** : incest is wincest

**The Emo Meme** : waycest*

**Breadbin** : WAYCEST OMG 

**Fedorable** : I ship it

**Fedorable** : My new OTP

**Oranother** : Really guys? 

**Oranother** : Also gee; no I do not

**Onewat** : Okay thank fuck

**Breadbin** : anyone wanna meet up? 

**Goneforweekes** : I can't, I have to catch a flight TONIGHT I AM STRESSING

**Dunwithu** : Chill Dal, you'll be fine

**Dunwithu** : I'm at Ty's house rn, we'll be busy

**Breadbin** : BUSY WITH WHAT

**Dunwithu** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Fedorable** : JOSHUA WILLIAM DUN STOP THAT SINNING

**Dunwithu** : no we're writing a song

**Fedorable** : Well me and Pete are also doing the same, with Andy and Joe(who Brendon didn't add into this chat?)

**Breadbin** : oops i forgot them, you can add them later

**Breadbin** : and the rest is just ignoring me I see

**Breadbin** : this is not the last of me

 


	3. Brendon getting what he wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Josh goes from Dunwithu to Jish

**July 10th, 12:30**

**Breadbin:** okay fuckers today you better meet up with me

**Josick** : Me and Jish will be there, we have something to tell you guys

**Josick** : JOSH***

**Breadbin** : aww at the pet name stage already i see?

**Dunwithu** : ;)

**Dunwithu** has changed his name to **Jish**!

**Fedorable** : Me and Pete will be there

**Fedorable** : His phone died but he asks if we need to bring something

**Breadbin** : i dont know, where do you guys even want to meet?

**Oranother** : Guys come to Taco Bell, me, gee, frank and ray are here already

**Josick** : #TacoBell5eva

**Jish** : You made a good choice there

**Breadbin** : ill be there in 15/20 minutes, if i can get my moms car keys

**Jish** : Can you pick up me and Ty?

**Fedorable** : And me and Pete?

**Breadbin** : one has to sit in someones lap, this car isn't very big

**Breadbin** : ill be there in 30 min then

**Josick** : I'll sit in Jishwa's lap

**Onewat** : Damn gettin it Tyler?

**Lerno** : Gee it's not like you're getting nothing ;)

**Breadbin** : EXCUSE ME

**Breadbin** : YESTERDAY Y'ALL WERE SINGLE

**Breadbin** : AND NOW Y'ALL FUCKING

**Breadbin** : I wish dal could see this, we aint special anymore

**Breadbin** : also pattycakes im at your house

**Fedorable** : 1) Did you drive while texting? 2) STOP CALLING ME THAT YOU SHITWIT

**Breadbin** : ;)

**Breadbin** : do i have to go to josh or tylers house?

**Jish** : Tyler's, I slept over

**Breadbin** : Pat is stressing about me texting while driving so ill be there in a moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I do the next chapter in third person POV or texting POV?


	4. On the way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are in the car on their way to Taco Bell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I wanted to do a quick short chapter because next chapter is an easy way to add people in, so then I'll add Andy and Joe, and if you guys want to see other people, put it in the comments and I might add them(if I know them well enough to portray them)!  
> These people don't necessarily have to be in a band, YouTubers or solo artists are fine too.

**July 10th, 12:45**

Brendon had just picked up Patrick and Pete, and was now driving towards Tyler's house.

Pete was rambling on and on about some show he had recently discovered on TV on the backseat, with Patrick slowly sliding down against his arm.

It seemed like everyone had become a couple overnight.

They had just arrived at Tyler's house, and Tyler and Josh were standing outside, both with messed up hair.

As soon as Brendon stopped the car, they opened the door to the passenger seat in the front.

Josh sat down and Tyler climbed into his lap.

"We all know what your announcement is now", Brendon said.

"Basically not even an announcement anymore" Pete added

Josh faked a pout, "Dang flabbit, I hoped it was a bit more of a surprise, but I guess we could've been more sneaky"

Brendon started driving, turning the radio on.

"Wouldn't it be cool if we were on the radio one day?", he asked.

"I guess, but I don't think we will make it that far", Patrick responded, "I mean, with our song titles"

"What do you mean? Our song titles are great!", Pete exclaimed.

"We couldn't decide on the title for a song so we put a slash between them and used both!"

"Well that's just creative, I used to be in a band in the past, and our titles were just weird statements at first.", Brendon added to the conversation

"Aren't Mikey, Gee, Frank, and Ray in a band too?", Tyler asked.

"Yeah, they have their first gig next month, some bar in town is having a night for new bands, maybe we can go too", Brendon responded

"And by the way, we're here"

They all got out of the car and walked into Taco Bell.

 


	5. Tacoventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're at Taco Bell and people get added!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay nobody recommended people(yet, as I am writing this), so I'm just going to add in Andy and Joe.  
> If you have recommendations for people to be added, please leave them in the comments, and just leaving a comment without any recommendations is fine too, I like to interact with the people that read these, as I have n o clue what I am doing

Once they arrived into Taco Bell, they were surprised by what they saw there.

Frank was sitting in Gerards lap, with his tongue down Gerards throat.

Ray and Mikey had no idea what to do and just sat there, looking at their menus, slightly pouting.

As soon as Brendon saw them, he walked in first, he gasped loudly and grabbed Pete's hands.

"What?", Pete asked, not immediately recognising Brendon's behaviour as fangirling, but quickly joining in as he sees them.

Both are now flailing their hands and making weird noises, which cause Frank and Gerard to stop making out for a second.

Patrick and and Josh quickly calm them down.

They all have a seat at the table, which makes it a bit tight but they don't care, and order some drinks before Tyler starts speaking.

"So, waycest is over?", they ask.

"Waycest will never be over" Brendon responds

Mikey and Gerard just sigh, before Gerard asks "And what about your announcement?".

"Well, we sucked at being sneaky, so it isn't much of an announcement, but me and Ty are a couple!" Josh announces.

Nobody is actually surprised, but they're still happy for the new couple, so they cheer.

"And I guess you and frank also have something to explain, no?", he continues.

"Well that's just obvious, we fucked last night and now we're datemates!"

"TMI!" Patrick yells.

"And how's it going with your crush Petey?", Brendon asked.

"He still hasn't noticed...", Pete responds.

"Senpai notice me", Frank mocked him in a high pitched voice.

Pete wanted to throw something at his face but didn't have something to throw.

Most of them had looked at the menu by now and had chosen something to eat.

They collectively decided that Pete and Patrick were the ones that should go order for them.

"Don't forget my chalupa", Tyler yelled at them as they walked away, "Damn I love Taco Bell so much, I could write and entire song about it".

As soon as Pete and Patrick got back with their food, Brendon started talking again.

"So, as soon as Dallon gets back, I wanna organise a big sleepover, all of us being there, watching disney movies, playing games like "truth or dare" and "spin the bottle", just, forgetting about the outside world for a bit, only opening the door for the pizza man, not sleeping. My parents will be going away for work for like 3 weeks."

They all agreed that they wanted to do that.

Their food was gone real fast, as they chatted away about nothing, waiting for everyone to finish their food.

Pete was one of the first ones to finish his food and looked around the restaurant a bit, spotting Andy and Joe sitting at another table. They were holding hands. It looked like they were on a date. Andy started leaning in to kiss Joe. Yup this was definitely a date. Pete decided it was better for him to look away. He also decided to tell the others about the cute new couple.

"Guys, look behind you, a cute new couple!", he exclaimed, causing everyone to be curious and look up.

This also caused Andy and Joe to look up and see all the faces staring at them.

Brendon quickly grabbed his phone, opening the chat, adding them in.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **Breadbin** has added **Andwhy** and **Joeham** to the chat!

 **Breadbin** : WE SAW YOU GUYS SPILL

 **Andwhy** : We were on a date leave us alone

 **Breadbin** : nope youre in hell now you can never leave

 **Joeham** : I thought this was "I'm bored"

 **Breadbin** : shush, you've been added, you can never leave, continue your date, we won't be watching or anything.

 **Breadbin** : also

 **Breadbin** has changed the name of the chat to " **Hell** "

 **Breadbin** : ha

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brendon puts his phone away with a satisfied huff, turning back to the table, announcing that the two had been added to the chat.

Now that everyone had eaten, nobody knew what to do. 

Tyler came with the wonderful idea of going to the park, and nobody had other ideas, except for Gerard, but that hasn't happened here yet, so we'll just ignore that.

They all got into cars, Tyler sitting in Josh' lap again, Joe and Andy deciding to join them, not having a car, so Patrick sat in Pete's lap and Andy sat in Joe's lap, and they drove off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is not how Taco Bell works, I've never been to one as I live outside the US, and as there is one in my country it's too far away.


	6. The park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're at the park. Dan and Phil get added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the recommendation of Dan and Phil to be added! They'll be added this chapter, but won't speak yet. Should I make them already a couple or still "str8" and "just friends"(sorry if they aren't a couple irl I ship it too much oop)?   
> Please leave your thoughts in the comments!

They arrived at the park, and Brendon stepped out in front of the group of teens.

"Okay, so, where are we going to go and what are we going to do?", he asked.

"Maybe we could go to the playground?", Tyler suggested.

The rest of the group agreed, and they set off to the playground.

As soon as they arrived, Mikey and Pete ran to the swings together, followed by Patrick and Ray.

Brendon, Tyler and Josh went to the slide and sat down on it together.

Joe, Andy, Gerard and Frank went to the other set of swings, the one that was out of the vision of the others.

"I wonder what those are going to get up to", Tyler said.

"I don't think you want to know", Brendon responded.

Josh nodded in agreement.

At the swings, Patrick had by now stolen the swing from Pete, and Ray had also stolen Mikey's swing, but Mikey just sat in his lap.

"Is anyone else of us going away too?", Ray wondered.

"Nah, we spend our parents' money in a different way", Pete responded.

"True", Mikey agreed.

"Ehm, not to be mean, but Mikes my legs are falling asleep and I would love to keep them, can you get off for a second?"

Mikey stood up, not without subtly wiggling his ass. 

If a Way knew what/who they wanted, they were determined to get it, and right now, Mikey wanted Ray.

"And could you NOT DO THAT DAMNIT", Ray continued, while adjusting his pants. Mikey smirked.

"Damn Mikey, get it", Pete commented, "Although you already got some from your brother of course".

"DROP THE WAYCEST IT WAS ONCE OKAY?", Mikey yelled at Pete.

"Damn you actually got some from your brother", he responded in slight shock.

At that moment, Gerard popped up from the other swings, which Frank hanging from his arms, who was slightly smirking.

"Mikes, we gotta go home, mom just called me", Gerard said, winking slightly, only visible for the people that have gotten used to the subtle wink, "We gotta catch the next bus"

"What about Ray?", Mikey asked.

"Uhm Mikey, I think I drove you guys here first place so I'll be fine"

Mikey, Frank and Gerard left, going to do whatever that wink meant.

Joe and Andy were no longer anywhere to be found.

Brendon, Tyler and Josh saw the three boys leave, and walked up to the others.

"Where are they going?", Brendon asked, as soon as they got closer.

"Home, their mom wanted them there", Ray responded, sounding slightly suspicious.

"Well I think I have to go home too soon, so if you guys also want a ride back, you'll have to come with me", Brendon announced.

Tyler had by now climbed on top of the swing set, as he felt a bit bored, and spotted 2 guys from their school on the other swings, still not seeing Andy and Joe.

"Hey, isn't that those guys? Whataretheycalled? Dan and Phil? The ones that everyone thinks are in a relationship but they never say anything about it?"

Pete stood up and climbed onto the swings as well.

"Yeah, that's them! Bren, can you add them into the chat?", he asked.

"I would but I don't have connection here, I will as soon as I get home", Brendon responded, "Speaking of home, I think I should go now, my parents need their car back"

They stood up, walking to the cars.

Ray got into his own car, waving and driving away.

All the other guys got into Brendon's car, realising they were missing Andy and Joe, deciding they didn't want to know what they were doing and agreeing on leaving them. 

There was a busstation nearby, they'd be fine.

They drove away, listening to the radio.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

July 10th, 16:00

 **Breadbin** has added **Howl** and **Flippin** to the chat!

 **Breadbin** : you guys were spotted in the park, now youre part of hell, no escaping

 **Breadbin** : and andy and joe where did you go we lost you

 **The Emo Meme** : where did you come from where did you go? where did you come from andy and joe?

 **The Emo Meme** : oops my finger slipped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be gone for the next 3 days, but I might write some in my notes on my phone, and maybe upload it if I have internet, but I probably won't have internet, sorry!


	7. Hi Phan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phan talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Didn't have much time to write because we just didn't sleep for 2 nights(almost) and during the day we were doing things, so this will be a short chapter of Dan and Phil introducing themselves and then if I have the energy I'll start the next chapter, and it'll be longer no matter what.  
> Gerard changes from Onewat to GeeWee  
> Mikey changes from Oranother to Mickey

**July 11th, 12:00**

**Howl** : What is this?

 **Breadbin** : this is hell, we saw you guys in the park, and now youre here, you s!nners

 **Goneforweekes** : Why the ! in sinners?

 **Breadbin** : im trying to get into heaven you f**l

 **Goneforweekes** : I have a tiny bit of WiFi for a moment and this is what I decide to do with it

 **Goneforweekes** : Also Bren, we're gay

 **Howl** : Ha! GAYY!

 **Breadbin** : if you werenet gay yourself it woud be offensive

 **Howl** : but I'm not gay

 **Flippin** : Okay we get it, you all sin and now you're all in hell, but why am I here?

 **Oranother** : He's probably one of the most innocent people we know

 **The Emo Meme** : so was PattyCakes but look at him now

 **Fedorable** : HEY TAKE THAT BACK OR I'LL CUT YOUR HEAD OFF

 **The Emo Meme** : thats what i mean

 **Howl** : So we're stuck here now?

 **Breadbin** : yup! welcome to Hell motherfuckers!

 **Flippin** : ew incest

 **Jish** : um, you better not hate on waycest

 **Jish** : theyre the tru OTP of this chat

 **Onewat** : STOP IT DUN

 **Jish** : OR WHAT WAT

 **Onewat** has changed his name to **GeeWee**!

 **Oranother** : U has betrayed me brother

 **Oranother** has changed his name to **Mewee**!

 **Mewee** : okay this failed fuck

 **Mewee** has changed his name to **Mickey**!

 **Mickey** : there

 **Breadbin** : now, phan, introduce yourself

 **Howl:** Phan?

 **Breadbin** : you and phil, shipnames? 

 **Howl** : YOU GUYS SERIOUSLY THINK WE'RE A COUPLE???

 **Flippin** : What are shipnames?

 **Howl** : Do not ruin his innocence

 

 **Breadbin** : INTRODUCE YOURSELVES PHAN

 **Howl** : I'm Dan Howell, I am NOT EMO, and I have no idea who everyone here is

 **Flippin** : I'm Phil Lester, sexuality is confusing, also my hair is dyed 

 **Breadbin** : cmon dan u kno me

 **Howl** : i know like 3 people here

~~(skipping the other introductions because i'm too lazy to type them out too and it would be boring)~~

**Howl** : fyi i like vagina


	8. Bye Dallon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They plan Dallon's welcome home party/sleepover thing  
> Brendon goes from Breadbin to Fivehead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I just re-read the last chapter and I can't. I really don't like it. I'm not going to delete it, but I'm no longer going to force myself to write when I'm that tired. From now on, I'll try to update daily, but I want this to be something I can be proud of(at least like it, fics like this aren't something to brag about tbh), and last chapter was so rushed that I really do no like it. Also I'm writing ahead for the next few weeks, as I'm going on holiday, and I won't have time to write, just some time to quickly update something I already had written out. So I'll still try to upload a lot, but sometimes I will write something that day but not post it, as I'm trying to make posting easier in the future.  
> Thanks!

**July 12th, 15:00**

**Breadbin** has removed **Goneforweekes** from this chat!

 **Breadbin** : alright fuckers, let's do some party planning

 **Andwhy** : Why did dal have to leave this?

 **Breadbin** : its his party

 **Joeham** : i bring weed

 **Breadbin** : i love you joe

 **Andwhy** : He's mine fuck off fivehead

 **Breadbin** has changed his name to **Fivehead**!

 **Fivehead** : it's not the only thing that is big ;)

 **Howl** : Hey that's my line!

 **Howl** : only i use the word vocabulary instead of fivehead

 **Taurus** : and how many guys have you fucked because of that?

 **The Emo Meme** : he hasn’t hes such a bottom

 **Howl** : It got me one (1) girl, I don’t want no guys

 **Fivehead** : BACK TO PARTY PLANNING

 **Fivehead** : hes coming back the 20th i think so i say we do it the 22nd

 **Jish** : Me and Ty are in

 **Joeham** : Me and andy are there

 **Fedorable** : so are me and Pete

 **Ierno** : and me, gee, mikey and ray

 **Fivehead** : okay were only missing phan

~~(five minutes later)~~

**Howl** : We’ll be there

 **Ierno** : what were you doin?

 **Howl** : just playing some mario kart, we wanted to finish our race

 **Ierno** : oh

 **Fivehead** : i don’t look 21 someone buy the alcohol we need

 **Howl** : I’m tall and have a fake ID lemme buy it

 **Howl** : What do y’all want?

 **Ierno** : Y’all

 **Mickey** : Y’all

 **GeeWee** : Y’all

 **Josick** : Y’all

 **Jish** : Y’all

 **Howl** : I GET IT OKAY

 **Taurus** : Y’all

 **Joeham** : Y’all

 **Andwhy** : Y’all

 **Fivehead** : Y’all

 **Fivehead** : and i always thought you and phil were british

 **Howl** : SHUSH

 **Howl** : But seriously what do I buy

 **Fivehead** : Vodka, beer, maybe Tequila for body shots

 **Howl** : k

 **Fivehead** : so we have the drinks, the weed, the date

 **Fivehead** : all we need is food and location

 **Andwhy** : I thought we were going to your house?

 **Flippin** : You said your parents were gone for weeks?

 **Fivehead** : Theyre only going one week now, they “dont trust me alone with the house that long” because they think if they leave while dal is here we will fuck on every surface i have in my house

 **Fivehead** : which isnt false information but theyre homophobic so they dont want that to happen

 **Josick** : That sucks dude, remember, if you need somewhere to stay if you can’t handle them, we’re here for you

 **Josick** : And my parents will be gone for a few days too, conveniently enough on the day that we want to have the party/sleepover they’ll leave early in the morning

 **Fivehead** : thanks, but dont you have siblings?

 **Josick** : I do, fuck

 **GeeWee** : our house is too small

 **The Emo Meme** : I am a single child with parents that aren’t ever home and my house is gigantic, so we have a location

 **Fivehead** : okay so only food left

 **Jish** : and movies and party game supplies

 **Josick** : we do the movies

 **Mickey** : and my chem does food

 **Fivehead** : my chem?

 **GeeWee** : the band me, Ray, Mikes, and Frank are in, My Chemical Romance

 **Fivehead** : fuck thats a good name

 **Fivehead** : i think thats the party planned there

 **Fivehead** has added **Goneforweekes** into the chat!

 **Fivehead** : sorry i misclicked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for that tiny serious moment about homophobia there, i finally have some sort of plot thought out, and am writing a lot today.  
> Also, from now on, i'm writing in google docs, so i can post from my phone too, but it might mess up the look a bit, sorry about that!


	9. Bye Brendon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey wants to escape the sound of Frank and Gerard fucking, things happen with Brendon.  
> TW: Homophobia (no homophobic slurs I believe, just Brendons mom being a bigot asshole)  
> Brendon goes from Fivehead to Doorknob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how good this is because I wrote it yesterday, and only added a tiny bit today, and I'm too lazy to read it all over again, as it is a pretty long chapter.

**July 14th, 18:00**

**Goneforweekes:** Okay I am eating dinner somewhere and I have WiFi did I miss anything the past few days?

**Fivehead** : not much

**Fivehead** : i saw dan and phil in the park together tho

**Howl** : What

**Fivehead** : oh damn there he is

**Mickey** : Help gee and frank are fucking very loudly

**Josick** : I live across your street and I can hear it

**Mickey** : H E  L   P

**Fivehead** : i live far away enough, just come crash at my place

**Josick** : Does that also count for me as I can hear it too?

**Fivehead** : sure

**Fivehead** : anyones welcome

**Fivehead** : my parents have just left for the airport

**Goneforweekes** : wait they’re gone?

**Goneforweekes** : WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME??

**Goneforweekes** : I WOULD HAVE COME HOME EARLIER 

**Fivehead** : i thought they were leaving for three weeks, but they dont trust their son home alone, able to be gay

**Goneforweekes** : When are they coming home?

**Fivehead** : uhm, the 21st i think

**Goneforweekes** : ugh

**Fivehead** : but theres always other places ;)

**Howl** : HA! GAYYY

**Jish** : Daniel James Howell do not say that if you aren’t willing to admit that you are gay yourself

**Flippin** : Dan even gay people don’t say that

**Howl** : Okay I’ll shut up

**Howl** : Wait Josh how did you know my full name?

**Josick** : He’s creepy like that

**Josick** : Doorknob open your door and let me and Mikey in

**Josick** : and josh too, he just walked around the corner

**Mickey** : HOW WAS JOSH THAT FAST

**Jish** : Don’t question my powers Michael

**Fivehead** has changed his name to  **Doorknob** !

**Doorknob** : anyone else wanna come?

**Andwhy** : Me and Joe are coming too

**Doorknob** : nice

**Doorknob** : just ring the doorbell and ill be donw in a few moments

**Howl** : Me and Phil are coming too

**Flippin** : Are we?

**Howl** : we are

**Doorknob** : okay everyone that isn’t here has to buy food on their way.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as the first people started arriving Brendon knew this was going to be a good afternoon.

They sat down in the living room, Tyler, Josh, and Mikey, seeing if there was anything on TV, as Brendon started speaking.

“So, Mikey, not joining in on Gee and Frank today?”, he asked.

“IT WAS ONCE URIE”, Mikey replied

“Bren drop it, even if their entire band has gangbangs or something, it’s none of your business”, Tyler spoke up.

The doorbell rang. Andy and Joe or Dan and Phil were here, they thought. Brendon stood up to open the door as he heard a voice that wasn’t either of his friends. It was his moms.

Brendon froze in shock. Josh snapped him out of it by asking what was going on, whispering very softly. Brendon signalled for them to go hide somewhere. His mom had by now put her key in the door and was opening the door.

The others now also froze in shock.

The door opened slowly, his mom looking into the living room, seeing Brendon standing there, with 3 friends. 

“We forgot our passports, and you forgot our rule of no one coming over I see”, She spoke.

“They needed somewhere to go, Mikey’s sibling was fighting with their partner and Josh and Tyler could hear it too”, Brendon replied.

“Special snowflake I hear? Is his “sibling” a boy or a girl?”, she spat out, like sibling was the most disgusting word to exist.

“He’s neither, I don’t know his exact gender details, but he’s not a boy or a girl”, Mikey said.

“And so am I”, Tyler added to the conversation, “If you have problems with that, tell me now so I won’t have to be shocked by your bigotry”.

“Brendon? Are these people your friends?”, Brendons mother asked, shocked.

“These people are my friends and I am proud of them. As you know I am bisexual, and if you keep acting like this I will take my boyfriend home, just to scare you away”, he replied.

“Okay go grab your stuff, I don’t want you in this house anymore. If you ever decide to be normal again, let me know, and until then, I don’t ever want to see you again. Me and your dad are going away for this week. Once we come back you have disappeared out of this house and out of our lives.”, his mother said, grabbing the passports, and walking away.

Tyler immediately ran up to Brendon, hugging him. Josh and Mikey walked a bit slower, still in shock, but also hugging him, as he slowly started to cry.

They decided he would take 2 days to pack his stuff, and then he could live with the others. Maybe not for long everywhere, but at least he wouldn’t have to be home anymore. 

After about thirty minutes of crying and hugging, making sure he knew this wasn’t his fault, but his moms for being such a total Asshole™, and that he’s be okay, they decided that he didn’t need anyone that toxic in his life, and that they would text the others, seeing if he could stay with them, or they stay with him for this week. As soon as Josh pulled his phone out, the doorbell rang. 

“Hello?”, Josh asked, staying behind the closed door for a moment, in case it was Brendons mom.

“Hello, this is Joe, Andy, Phil, and Dan”, Joe answered behind the door.

“Oh thank fuck it’s you. I’m sorry to disappoint but I don’t think Brendon can use this much company right now, I’ll quickly ask him though”, Josh replied.

He walked up to Brendon, who was already shaking his head, obviously scared by the doorbell that rang again.

Josh walked back to the door, saying “Okay Brendon isn’t ready for more company, we’ll tell you what’s going on in a moment through the chat though, thanks for coming anyway, sorry”

He heard footsteps walking away.

By now, Mikey had grabbed his phone

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mickey** : Okay guys listen up

**Mickey** : You know how Brendon’s parents are homophobic assholes?

**Mickey** : yes I am allowed to say they are assholes

**Mickey** : Well, we went to Bren’s house today, waiting for the other guys, as the doorbell rang.

**Mickey** : There stood his parents.

**Mickey** : And apparently they had a rule of no visitors, but Bren defended us, by saying gee was having a fight with their partner(not fucking, if we said it that way and used the word fucking she would’ve freaked out immediately) and called gee they, their, and sibling(not brother), so she asked about their gender. 

**Mickey** : She was being very rude about non-binary individuals, calling them special snowflakes, and then asking if gee was one.

**Mickey** : I said yes, and then Ty spoke up, saying they were one too. 

**Mickey** : The bitch then proceeded to ask if we were his friends

**Mickey** : Brendon defended us as friends, and then threatened with taking his boyfriend home.

**Mickey** : She got pissed and now Brendon has one week to pack his stuff and leave the house, unless he changes back to “normal”.

**Mickey** : Bren was a bit shook by all of this so that’s why we didn’t let the others in

**Mickey** : Tonight Josh and Ty are staying here I believe, and tomorrow he’s going to start packing his things. In 2 days he wants to leave.

**Mickey** : We need someone for tomorrow night and then a room to stay at.

**The Emo Meme** : I have a big house, you can stay here until you have found somewhere to stay permenently. My parents aren’t ever home and if they are they are accepting gay and other sexualties, and they think everyone deserves a fair chance to finish school at least, so if you want to you can stay here the entire school year.

**Andwhy** : I’m sorry to hear that buddy, if you get sick of Pete, which everyone does, but the same way you get sick of parents sometimes, you can’t always be with someone 24/7 and not go crazy, we’re here for you to let you stay a night - Me and Joe

**GeeWee** : Frank and I agree with Andy and Joe

**Howl** : So do me and Phil.

**Flippin** : Phil and I*

**Doorknob** : Thanks guys

**Goneforweekes** : BREN I STG I WILL KICK HER ASS 

**Goneforweekes** : crap slow wifi

**Goneforweekes** : If my parents weren’t homophobic either you could come live with me

**The** **Emo** **Meme** : Dal if you want to you can stay here too, just pick a room on the other side of the house, as I do not want to hear fucking all the time as long as I am not getting laid either.

**Doorknob** : omg pete thank you so much ily

**Doorknob** : and thanks everyone else for the support, it means a lot for me

**Ierno** : just remember, you are never alone, and if you ever just need to rant or anything, we’re here for you, and we love you

~~ (This also goes for you guys, hmu on Tumblr and I’ll try to help you the best I can, and if you don’t want to talk, just remember, no matter what happens, I love all of you and you matter and you are needed on this earth, and if you are in dark times, it will get better. You’ve lived up until now already, you can do that again, and maybe again, and again. Don’t give up, stay alive, I love you. <3) ~~

**Doorknob** : thank you, I’m just going to try and distract myself with Disney movies for a bit, if anyone wants to join me, Josh, Ty, and Mikey on this Disney movie marathon, feel free to, but remember, it will probably turn into a sleepover so bring your own blankets

**Andwhy** : Me, Joe, Phil and Dan are still outside your house, so if you’d let us in we’d be happy to join

**Fedorable** : Me and Pete are joining too

**GeeWee** : So are me and Frank

**Doorknob** : as long as you dont go for round two on my couch

**Ierno** : No promises

**Ierno** : ;)

**Howl** : THE SINNING 

**Howl** : IT BURNS

**Doorknob** : just admit you’re gay too, only the you’re allowed to make those jokes idiot

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Flippin** has added  **Doorknob** to a private chat!

**Flippin** : okay at the Dallon party we’re going to play some game that makes me able to make a move on Dan, I’ll get him able to make those jokes

**Doorknob** : sure thing ;)

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**GeeWee** : me frank dan and phil are here

**Doorknob** : the door is open, but make sure once you’re inside that you close the goddamn door.

~~**Flippin** : references to something that doesn't exist yet, good job writer ~~

~~**Goneforweekes** : maybe it existed in Brendons old band, which shitty writer meant to be pre split panic!, but probably failed to make clear, so in that case, it might be a reference to something that already exists ~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I need your opinions again.  
> I have never written smut, but I think I have read enough to write it okay, and I kinda want to try, but do you guys want that?   
> There won't be much more angst in the next few chapters I think, but at the party I want to write Phan and Brallon doing things, but if you guys don't want that, I won't.


	10. Another movie night (organisation)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon invites people for another movie night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just watched Monty Python and The Holy Grail and I have found my new favourite movie. I am honestly in love with the weird sense of humour and the tiny jokes killed me. I was shook. It appears here too because I was that shook by it.  
> And then right after I finished watching it I found out Chester Bennington killed himself. I was never a Linkin Park fan, but I still liked their music and I still grew up with my parents listening to it, and me also liking it a lot. It apparently stopped me if I was crying when I was a baby or was one of the bands/songs that helped me? I am just shocked. Rest In Peace Chester. My heart goes out to all his family and friends.

**July 15th, 13:00**

**Doorknob** : thanks guys, for staying with me last night

**The Emo Meme** : No problem dude, we’re your friends, we do that shit for each other

**Doorknob** : Thanks Pete

**Doorknob** : Does anyone want to stay tomorrow night? i think ill be fine on my own but its always nice to have some company

**Mickey** : I’m coming over again tonight, as Frank will be sleeping here

**Ierno** : ;)

**Fedorable** : I can’t, I’m going to stay with Pete today, and my mom wants me home for dinner

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Emo Meme** has added  **Doorknob** to a private chat!

**The Emo Meme** : Phil told me there would be a chance for him to hook up with Dan at the party

**Doorknob** : true

**The Emo Meme:** can you do that for me too?

**Doorknob:** depends

**The Emo Meme** : i already offered my house to you and dallon

**Doorknob** : i know but only if you and this mystery person arent too drunk, i know you are still a virgin, and im not going to let you fuck or get fucked while youre drunk

**The Emo Meme** : mystery person is pat, thanks for looking after me

**Doorknob** : okay well we are going to play party games and one will probably be something like 7 minutes in heaven, and we just never take the two of you out until you knock twice or something, just, text me the way you want me to organize the shit

**The** **Emo** **Meme** : thanks, ill text you later

**The** **Emo** **Meme** : patty has just arrived

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Andwhy** : Me and Joe are also going to Pete’s, band practice, and my mom is then making dinner for the 2 of us

**Jish** : Me and Ty can be there for dinner, but we’re having a sleepover at my house and my mom wants to get to know Tyler a bit better so we are going to play monopoly

**Doorknob** : you guys are more than welcome for dinner

**Doorknob** : and mikey we are going to watch movies again

**Mickey** : my dad introduced me to this movie called ‘Monty Python and The Holy Grail’ and I fell in love with it so we are at least going to watch that one

**Mickey** : the sense of humour is so weird but it’s so funny 

**Doorknob** : sounds great!

**Doorknob** : no others comin to watch with us?

**Howl** : sign me and phil tf in i love that movie

**Flippin** : Actually I can’t, my grandparents are here tonight

**Howl** : okay sign me in then

**Howl** : are those the grandparents that are cousins?

**Doorknob** : will do

**Doorknob** : WTF

**Flippin** : Yup 

**Doorknob** : wow so there is hope for waycest

**GeeWee** : FUCK OFF WILL YOU

**Doorknob** : ;)

**Mickey** : shhh, just roll with it 

**GeeWee** : Mikey what the fuck

**Mickey** : don’t question the powers of the magical sixhead

**GeeWee** : Okay you’re drunk already and you aren’t even at Brendons yet great

**GeeWee** : Mom will kill you if she finds out you touched her booze again

**Mickey** : shhh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay the next chapter will be the movie night itself, and waycest will be explained a little further, and I don't know if I should just make MCR one big relationship, with either everyone loving everyone, or Gerard and Mikey being poly and loving eachother and their other partner, or waycest as a past thing(although I hinted at a fraycest threesome but shhh it can still be past)?  
> Or make it another way?  
> Please leave suggestions!


	11. The movie night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people are at Brendon's house, they decide to tell things about themselves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeing as no one has commented I'm just going with MCR being one giant four person fuckfest, but if you guys want it differently, tell me please. Also sorry for the little amount of updates. I've been trying to write a lot ahead so I can just post when I'm away, but I had 0 inspiration, and my laptop decided to stop working, so this is written on my phone, and it just sucks a bit more. I have 1 chapter almost written entirely for in the next couple of days, and I'm probably going to write tiny updates just to post something for when I'm away, because writing ahead just hasn't worked. Thanks!

**July 15th, 15:00**  
Everyone had arrived at Brendon's house, and Brendon had decided that if he was going to leave the house, he was going to take all of their alcohol and food. They had started themselves off with some shots and popcorn, already kind of drunk.  
“So Mikey, waycest?”, Brendon asks.  
“What about it?”, Mikey replied.  
“It seemed to be very real today”  
“Is that why you got us all drunk?”, Dan joins the conversation, “to feed your addiction of shipping?”  
“You're 100% right Mister “I like vagina but my sexuality is bi oh wait that never happened I'm a furry too and gay for Phil””, Brendon says, making quotation marks in the air at the name he made for Dan  
“Shush I like vagina and nothing else”, Dan says, clearly a bit doubting himself now  
“Okay whatever helps you sleep at night”, Brendon turned back to Mikey and continued talking, “but have you and Gerard actually done stuff?”  
“Uhm, yea? We were both curious, had never had a partner, and our parents were gone for a weekend. We got out some drinks, and we didn't know that it was going to happen, but we both stated that we had never kissed anyone, and it happened? And then it kept happening, quick glances at school as a signal for “after school you're coming home I feel lonely”, even in school at some point I think. We started off not doing it because we liked eachother, but because we were lonely and curious what everything would be like. Then every time our parents left we would go a step further and at some point I tied the kinky fuck up and I just felt myself falling for him. He looked so pretty, he was so nice, everything I wanted in a partner actually. And then Frank came along. He “stole” gee from me. He wasn't allowed to go outside for a weekend because he got caught drinking by his mom, and I told Gerard the truth. He said he felt the same, and has actually told Frank. And we had some threesomes, and then Ray popped up and I had another crush, besides Gerard and by this point Frank as well. I told the other guys and they were okay with me going on a date with Ray. I went, things happened, and then we kinda just stopped. Until this”, he stopped talking to point at everyone around him, “happened. You made me talk to him again. I had managed not to even at band practice. We got talking again, and at the park I decided to make another move. On the swings. But gee had decided he wanted both me and Frankie, so we went home and fucked again. Now Ray doesn't know about me and the other guys, but I hope he's okay with it, because I love them all equally.”   
“That's quite… the backstory, let's just say that”, Brendon spoke up, being the first one. Everyone was kind of shocked.  
“Well you're the one that wanted to hear”, Mikey replied  
“Who's ready to do something else!”, Dan said, breaking the tension.  
“Well I was thinking we could all share something about ourselves after this confession”, Tyler said, trying to make Mikey feel a bit better.  
“I'll start”, Brendon said, “I had a boyfriend before Dallon, and he decided he was straight once he left me, and his parents also are homophobic, so my parents told his immediately yesterday, and he contacted me saying “this is what I deserved for trying to rub my gay all over him” or something, and I've never been more relieved that he probably still has scars from the one time I convinced him knives were cool for during sex, because he will be reminded of his gay moments forever.”  
“Wow, that's, something?”, Tyler said, a bit shocked by the graphic image that they had in their head now, of Brendon stabbing his ex during sex, and that wasn't exactly the image you wanted whilst eating popcorn, “I didn't need that image but I'm glad you have scarred his homophobic ass. Maybe not his ass but he was an ass then”  
(Disclaimer; this was meant to be Ryan Ross, but I don't hate him. Just needed something. I'm sorry if it looks like I hate him, I do not. Yes I ship Brallon but Ryden was real(and the government knows it), and I love Ryan Ross, this is pure for the story)   
“I'll go next”, Dan said, still a bit weirded by all this gay going on around him, when clearly, he was straight and no one could tell him that his old MySpace profile had said bi because he was 100% straight no doubt, “I might be straight but I do have some weird kind of animal thing? I've googled it and it said I was a “furry”? I don't know about that but my life is pretty boring so I don't have anything else to share”   
Everyone was sharing glances with eachother, still doubting the first part.  
“Okay I guess I’m next?” Josh said, realizing he was next to Dan, who had been next to Brendon, who had been next to Mikey, “I can play drums pretty well, and me and Tyler are making a band. Once, during our practice, they got turned on by seeing me drum that later I fucked them over my drums”  
Everyone was a tiny bit shocked, but not much, realizing that so many people had weird sex in their friend group, also considering the fact that Mikey had been having threesomes with his brother and had even fucked his brother before, nothing was weird anymore.  
“Okay then my turn”, Tyler said, still thinking about what he was going to say, “uhm, I had an imaginary friend for a really long time. He started off as someone to play with and when I realized he wasn't real he started saying negative stuff, and became more real than ever, driving me insane. Turns out I have some mental disorders, but nothing much to worry about. When I met Josh I started getting better, and now that I have all of you I feel actually good.”  
“To quote one of the other kids in school, he's a bit weird but wise, we're all fifty shades of fucked up.”, Brendon said.  
“Let's just watch a movie”, Mikey said, feeling weird because of the serious mood all over sudden.   
They watched movies until about 18:00, when Josh and Tyler had to leave, and Mikey, Dan and Brendon ordered pizza and watched more movies. At some point they slowly started to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments with ideas I have none anymore. Okay I do have ideas but I don't know what you guys want to read? Do you want angst? Just some fluffy texting? Smut? TELL ME PLEASE


	12. He messed up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miley realizes he has made a mistake, explains everything now that he isn't drunk anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I've had a few comments saying waycest should be a past thing, and that's indeed better. This is a quick chapter explaining why he had told everyone that it was real last night. I don't want to go back and change the other chapter, because if you don't read it when it's changed you won't understand, so have a tiny explanation chapter. I might post another chapter today, but the next 1.5 weeks I probably won't update as much.

**July 16th, 10:00**  
Mikey was the first one to wake up.  
He sat up, realizing where he was, and remembering what he had talked about last night.  
He had made a terrible mistake.  
“Pssst, Brendon”, he said, his voice not working yet as he had just woken up, shaking Brendon awake, “Psssst”  
“What's up?”, Brendon said, immediately wide awake, like the chirpy dude that he is.  
“I just realized I've made a terrible mistake last night. As you might've noticed I was already drunk when I arrived here”  
“Yeah?”  
“Well basically the story I told about me and my brother was false.”  
“Dude wtf?”  
“I mean, yes it happened in the past, and yes it happened after we went to the park, although that was more because Gerard wanted to talk about it and he first kinda tricked me into it, and then after “that” we talked, and realized it was not a good idea. I'm in love with Ray more than with Gerard and especially more than Frank. What I told you guys yesterday was more of the way it could've gone but those were past emotions, and it would've ruined our band.”  
“Okay, so waycest was actually real but not anymore?”  
“Yup”  
“Can we still joke about it, as the rest of the chat doesn't know any of this?”  
“Sure”  
“K”  
At this point, Dan had woken up, confused as why the other two were talking.  
“I don't want to be the killjoy here but why are you talking so loud?”  
Mikey told the story again and Dan just nodded.  
Brendon had by now told Tyler and Josh over text about it, and they also reacted calm.  
“Okay, now we know this, when are you going to make a move on Ray?”, Brendon asked, already shipping this too.  
“I've kinda made a move already. That part of the story was true too, about me on his lap at the park?”, Mikey responded  
“Oh okay, but like, next move? You guys haven't gone on a date yet so one move wasn't enough.”  
“I was thinking about your party? I've heard Pete wants to make his move too there.”  
“Sure thing, can do”  
“Thanks”  
And they went on with their day, getting up to make breakfast, packing more of Brendon's stuff, getting him ready to move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this made it clear enough that waycest is a past thing, but will still be used as a joke sometimes, but only as a joke.   
> Thank you for the comments, please leave more with ideas, maybe for the party? It's coming soon!


	13. The move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon moves in with Pete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I have another chapter ready but I'm going to save it for during the next couple of days. The party chapter will be up next week.

**July 16th, 13:30**  
 **Doorknob** : pete what time can i move in?  
 **The Emo Meme** : anytime you want to, I'm home, and Patty is here to help you move in too  
 **Doorknob** : okay im coming now, i have packed all my stuff into my moms car, she isn't using it so i am going to crash it once ive finished moving  
 **The Emo Meme** : harsh  
 **Doorknob** : she deserves it  
 **The Emo Meme** : true  
 **Josick** : Brendon do not crash your mom's car, it's not a good idea, you will have to pay her and it will ruin any chances at her being okay with you.   
**Doorknob** : ugh fine   
**Ierno** : If you need any help, my chem is ready to come and help you  
 **Doorknob** : sure, thanks  
 **Goneforweekes** : Pete thank you for taking care of my boyfriend for now, is it okay if I move in about a week after I come back?  
 **The Emo Meme** : no problem, you're welcome at any time, just announce it about an hour before you leave so I can get your room ready  
 **The Emo Meme** : yes you will have your own room, just in case being with Brendon 24/7 is too much.  
 **Doorknob** : HEY  
 **The Emo Meme** : cmon you know it's hard to be with anyone 24/7  
 **Goneforweekes** : Thanks, Pete  
 **Jish** : Brendon are you driving?  
 **Doorknob** : no?  
 **The Emo Meme** : he has already arrived  
 **Jish** : I stg Brendon you're going to crash so badly one day  
 **Mickey** : I think that was what he wanted to do   
**Taurus** : someone remind me why I'm still in this thing  
 **Doorknob** : it's hell and you can't escape hell  
 **Ierno** : because we're awesome  
 **Taurus** : Ugh  
 **Ierno** : also we are on our way  
 **Doorknob** : thanks guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the party I don't really know how I'm going to write it, and if any of you have ideas please tell me. It might take a little longer for me to write because I'm probably going to make it one long chapter. Or should I make it multiple tiny chapters? Or put the smut in seperate chapters? Please leave your opinions down below!


	14. More party planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They plan out how they're going to set up the party.  
> Name changes:  
> Pete: The Emo Meme --> Peet  
> Tyler: Josick --> Josuck  
> Frank: Ierno --> Ieryes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay there will be one or two more chapters before the actual party, and after that there's going to be some sort of time skip so that I can make it in the now whenever I post something, so I can use things that are happening in the world now and still be relevant and realistic.

**July 20th, 15:00**  
 **GeeWee** : Wow this chat died after Brendon moved.

**Doorknob** : well our lives aren't very exciting

**Goneforweekes** : I'm coming back today, plane is leaving in an hour, I'll be back around 20:00/21:00

**Doorknob** has removed **Goneforweekes** from this chat!

**Doorknob** : okay everyone think of an excuse for tomorrow because we are going to the mall to buy party supplies.

**Joeham** : What if he comes to the mall too?

**Andwhy** : someone go to his house, distract him, everyone else use the excuse to not hang out with him.

**The Emo Meme** : I don't think I had something to buy, and I kinda wanna play bass with him sometime, so I'll go.

**Jish** : Wait Peet didn't you have something to do?

**The Emo Meme** : I am the location

**The Emo Meme** : also

**The Emo Meme** has changed his name to **Peet**!

**Peet** : thanks   
~~(I just wanted to change his name because multiple words made it hard to make bold and I'm lazy)~~

**Doorknob** : okay so everyone meet at the supermarket in the mall at 2, if you can't make it, send someone else to do what you had to do, and if you didnt have to do anything, be there too, we forgot to assign decorations. anyone that doesnt have a thing to do now does decorations.

**Joeham** : the weed is fixed, do I still have to come?  
 ****

**Doorknob** : only if you want to help with decorations

**Joeham** : Andy are you going

**Andwhy** : ye

**Joeham** : I'll be there

**Flippin** : I am tall and Dan is tall we are getting the drinks, but we know people in a store but it isn't in the mall, so can we just go there and meet up later? In the mall it will be harder to convince the people that we are allowed to buy drinks, and in that store they're nice.

**Doorknob** : you can go but do report at the mall when done, maybe you can go there before we meet in the mall and then you can help with decorations too  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Private chat with **Doorknob** and **Peet**!

**Doorknob** : yo can I have a key to your house? That way we can start setting everything up when you're still with dal

**Peet** : sure

**Peet** : we always have a key in the birdhouse in the tree on the side of the house.

**Doorknob** : okay ill use that one then

**Peet** : k  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 **Doorknob** : once were done we go to petes and start the decorating

**Mickey** : Gee and I can't stay to decorate, we have to stay with our mom tonight because then she might let us go to the party without us having to sneak out

**Jish** : Can I sleep over there tomorrow night already? My parents won't let me go and if I sneak out my siblings will betray me, so if I leave a night early I'll be fine.

**Josick** : same

**Doorknob** : ty are you ever going to change you name? You have never changed it

**Josick** : but neither have ray and frank

**Josick** : ugh fine

**Josick** has changed his name to **Josuck**!

**Josuck** : better?

**Ierno** has changed his name to **Ieryes**!

**Doorknob** : creative.

**Peet** : josh and Tyler you can stay tomorrow night but no fucking on clean bedsheets

**Doorknob** : i think that that's everything settled, imma add dal back in!

**Doorknob** has added **Goneforweekes** into the chat!

**Doorknob** : my phone really hates you

**Goneforweekes** : well I'm flying away in a moment

**Peet** : also Dallon we are going to play bass tomorrow, I'll come to your house.

**Goneforweekes** : sure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to write the party but I try to be realistic, so all the planning also has to be written. And I am on holiday now, so updates will be even less. They will be a lot more when I get back tho.   
> And this is really annoying because I write in google docs, but I make the names bold in there, but it's gone when I come here, and so is the double spacing AO3 always has, and that looks better(I think) in texting chapters.   
> It took me like 30 minutes to make everything look good, but here it is!


	15. Party shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to the mall to buy stuff for the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters will probably be not very good. I'm going to upload about 3 more in a moment, they're all the chapters I have written while I was away. Most of them I wrote when I was very tired, but I wanted to write and before I went to sleep was the only moment during the day that I had time to write.  
> Also, I just realized, I use the word meeting point a lot. I forgot where that was so I just used that. Now I found out it was in front of the supermarket.

**July 21st, 14:00**

Everyone started arriving at the mall.

Dan and Phil brought the promised drinks, plus some other weird drinks they bought to challenge people with.

Once everyone was there, they had to split up once again.

Tyler and Josh went to the DVD store to rent some movies.

Mikey, Gerard, Frank and Ray went to the supermarket for food.

The rest went for decorations but also split up.

Patrick, Joe and Andy went to look for confetti canon things and party hats. Patrick never regretted anything more than going with that couple.

Brendon went with Dan and Phil to find everything else. Also things they didn't plan on buying, such as glow in the dark condoms, but hey, if you're throwing a party you gotta be prepared.

~~(I don't know how to write this part so I'm going to write tiny fragments of everyone shopping, let's hope this turns out okay)~~

**Tyler and Josh:**

“Okay so what movies do we want get?”, Tyler asked, looking at the Disney movies.

“Well we can get a maximum of 5 or something, so I think we should get a diverse selection. One Disney movie, one horror, mean girls, and 2 other things we see”, Josh replied, turning to Tyler with mean girls in his hand.

Tyler smiled at him, their eyes full with love. They definitely found the best boyfriend in the world.

They picked a few movies and set off back to the meeting point, holding hands and smiling very widely.

**Mikey, Frank, Gerard, and Ray:**

“So, we need to get food”, Frank stated.

“Yup, and maybe we should get some drinks that aren't alcoholic, seeing as we have at least one person that doesn't drink”, Mikey replied, with a bottle of coke in his hand, still staring at other soft drinks.

“Okay you pick two or three bottles of SODA, and then we'll go to the food”, Gerard told their brother, putting the focus on soda, as their brother and them liked to annoy each other by using either the American or British word.

Mikey grabbed the drinks, and they walked to the crisp (or chip) isle.

“We should just get all the basic flavours, everything in giant packages”, Ray offered, thinking about what else they could get, “and maybe some candy too”

“Sounds like a plan. Me and Gerard will get some candy, you guys get the CRISPS”, Mikey said, trying to annoy his sibling by using British words.

“Not only CHIPS tho, also get some popcorn”, Gerard added.

They walked off to the candy isle, and grabbed two big bags of mixed candy, and walked back to the other guys.

The other guys had by now grabbed about five bags of crisps(/chips) and three bags of popcorn.

They paid and also went back to the meeting point, and arrived a bit after Tyler and Josh.

**Patrick, Joe and Andy:**

As soon as they walked away. Patrick knew this was going to be hell for him. Right now, if you looked up “third wheel” in the dictionary, the defInition would be Patrick Stump.

They arrived at some kind of cheap store, one of those stores where they have everything you don't need and a bit more, for very cheap.

Once inside, of course, they couldn't find the party things, as this was one of _those_ stores. Another thing might be that it was only Patrick searching. Joe and Andy were just kissing in some corner. Patrick decided it would be best to leave them to do whatever.

He walked around for a bit, spotting the party supplies. He walked up there, seeing it was a mess, because, yaknow, one of _those_ stores. He managed to find one confetti canon before being distracted by the smell of weed, very strong.

He gave up. He went to find Andy and Joe. They paid for the one confetti canon and walked to the actual party supply store. It was where they should've gone in the first place, but they wanted to get stuff for cheap.

Walking there, they saw the same guy that was smoking weed in the store lighting a new joint.

( ~~As you might notice I have bad experiences with those kind of stores oop)~~

They got a lot of things to fire at people and throw into the air, and no party hats, they only had ones that were for birthdays. They paid and walked out, bumping into Brendon, Dan and Phil.

Just like all the others, they went to the meeting point, greeted by the others. Patrick was glad he could finally leave the lovebirds, realizing everyone else there was in a relationship too, and looking very in love. He was kind of jealous, and he had someone in mind he was in love with, but he couldn't figure out who it was.

He walked away and got himself an ice cream to eat away his problems, when Ray and Mikey joined him. He forgot they weren't together yes, and then together they sat, waiting for the last people to arrive.

**Brendon, Dan and Phil:**

They totally did not stick to their plan.

First, they just walked around, not knowing where to go, seeing a weird store they might have a chance of finding anything to decorate with.

They did not find anything to decorate with. Well, they found something to decorate their dicks with. Glow in the dark condoms. Where Dan burst out in giggles every five seconds at them, Phil looked very lost in thought when Dan pointed them out, and once he snapped out of it, he had a tiny, err, problem. Thank fuck for skinny jeans. Brendon looked at them, seriously considering buying them for him and Dallon. He decided they would be bedside table decorations, or basically just decorations for his pocket. He was supposed to play matchmaker for about 3 couples, and he would not let his friends just fuck without glow in the dark condoms.

They left the store with two packages of ten.

Next they went to the supermarket, just seeing the butts of my chem leave. They found some balloons, which they bought and then they left.

When they walked out of the store, they saw a party store in the distance.

As soon as they reached it, Patrick Andy and Joe were just leaving.

They bought cups(just in case), whistles and those floppy things that extend and make noise when you blow them(people with dicks tbh), and some strings of lights.

They paid and walked back to the meeting point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I was making this look a bit better, I found so many stupid mistakes? I tried to keep it the way I wrote it, but some things didn't match up, so I tried to correct them. Sorry if it looked weird!


	16. Party decorating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to Pete's house to decorate everything and prepare for the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is also under the influence of tiredness, and basically up to chapter 20 everything is going to be like this. One chapter is also under the influence of alcohol. I don't know how this happened. I tried to be professional and now everything I write is a shitstorm and I can't remember this things I wrote in the past. I forgot Franks username was Lerno instead of Ierno after the first chapter. Oops. Lets just say he changed it secretly. I'm so sorry for how wrong this went, I didn't realize how hard it is to write a fic like this. YOU HAVE TO REMEMBER ALMOST EVERYTHING THEY SAY. Sorry if I make any mistakes, if I do, please please please correct me in the comments. Also I keep on writing he/him for Tyler and Gerard, who are non binary and use they/them. I use they/them myself and still forget to use they/them for Ty and Gee...

**** Everyone arrived at the meeting point again. 

Mikey and Gerard left as soon as everyone was there again. 

Tyler and Josh also left to get their bags to sleep at Petes/Brendons.

The other guys all set off towards the house.

“Okay so Pete has a key hidden somewhere and I don't exactly remember so you all have to turn away so I can search”, Brendon said, scanning the area around the front of the house for any keys, obviously not knowing where they are.

The others turned around.

“Damnit where are those things? Was it here? Noooo of course not. For fucks sake”

At that moment Patrick turned around, walking towards the tree with the birdhouse, taking the key, and handing it to Brendon. 

“Looking for this thing?”, he asked, smirking.

“Ah. Thanks. I would've figured it out eventually tho.”

They went inside, everyone taking the stuff they bought.

The people that bought food and drinks went to the kitchen to put it away. 

The others went to the living room, the biggest room they could find, and they started unpacking their bags.

“Seriously? Glow in the dark condoms?”, Andy asked Brendon when he took them out of his bag.

“Those are mine thank you very much, if you need one tomorrow you can come ask but for now they're mine”, Brendon replied, trying to look offended, but ending up laughing at the look on Andy's face.

They unpacked everything, and the other people just came out of the kitchen.

“So, we have lights and balloons, confetti canons and air horns and shit, and fucking glow in the dark condoms. WHO THE FUCK BOUGHT THOSE?!?”, Josh asked, already knowing the answer.

Brendon raised his hand, trying to look guilty but smiling.

Frank, and Dan were going to hang up the lights. 

Ray and Brendon were going to make the guest rooms ready for everyone to stay the night. 

Patrick was texting Pete about what he had to ask Dallon to do tomorrow so they could get him to sleep over after the party.

Everyone else was blowing up balloons.

By the time the rest of the people were finished, the people that were blowing up the balloons had filled almost the entire floor with them, and were starting to get tired, and Tyler and Josh had just arrived again.

They decided to all sit around the table and think about what they were actually going to do, while Patrick was still keeping Pete up to date over the phone.

“So, I've gotten a few requests for some games like 7 minutes in heaven or spin the bottle or some other games like that, so we should at least do those, maybe at a point where people aren't drunk yet, so they can still consent to whatever they are doing, but you have to be a bit tipsy for those kind of games”, Brendon said, looking around the table.

(Consent is important people, don't fuck drunk, no fucking exceptions, just, don't. People might not want to, even if you've been together for years or something. When someone is drunk you do not fuck them. If they are not drunk but still not in the right state of mind to give consent, you also do not fuck. And if they can consent but say no, you also do not fuck. Thank you.)

“Yeah sure. I say we let Pete take Dallon here around three, and then we start the afternoon with drinking, and we can play some videogames maybe, and then when it's dark we go outside and tell ghost stories?”, Patrick suggested.

Everyone nodded or mumbled in agreement.

“Okay, and of course some truth or dares, seeing as it will be a sleepover”, Josh said, kind of surprised no one else said it yet.

“Omg yes, everyone once you're back home find some ridiculous truth or dares on the internet and write them down. Truths in one thing and dares in another. Tomorrow we all come here around like 2 or something, and then Brendon and Pete check if there's no double things, and then they put them in 2 big bowls. Then you can choose a truth or dare, or you let someone take one truth and one dare and put them in the third bowl we have, we’all put that in front of the other bowls, and then you do it. This is the way I used to play it on camp and stuff, and it works, because no one is going to do too crazy things because you might get them yourselves, but whatever it is, you aren't allowed to deny it. If you do you're out of the game. Truth or dare hungergames version.”, Frank told, his face lighting up immediately, “I think someone woke his gay up because of that game. He grabbed the dare “kiss another guy” and it was written by a gay guy *cough* totally not me *cough* who wouldn't have had any problems with that, but he was “straight” but when he kissed another gay guy he got into it and they ended up dating for like 2 years, and then I never saw him again”

“Okay so that's set. Everyone get some truths and dares and bring them here. Y’all can leave if you want to now, but I think we’ll be ordering pizza once Pete gets home so if anyone wants some you're welcome to stay for dinner”, Brendon said, looking kind of desperate as he would be staying alone with joshler, and he'd miss Dallon even more. There was a chance he would just tackle him to the ground as soon as he walked through the door. 

“I'll stay, you look like you need someone that doesn't have a lover to accompany you tonight”, Ray offered, seeing he was single. 

“Thanks man”

The rest of the people left, except for Josh, Tyler and Ray of course. 

They moved themselves to the couch, where Brendon had found Petes Mario kart.

As they waited for Pete to come home, they just played for a while, only getting a bit mad. Brendon did not at all throw his controller at Josh's head when the annoying fucker made another comment on his car he chose by accident. No, that never happened. Those bruises on Josh's head? Nobody knows tbh, they're kind of controller shaped but that never happened so that can't be it.

When Pete came home they ordered pizza and ate while watching some RuPauls drag race, and when they finished they continued their Mario kart tournament. 

Then it was midnight and they went to bed, and Ray went home.

Although for joshler it was more like “bed”, ifyouknowwhatimean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I used the word confetti canons. I think it's supposed to be confetti cannons, but I'm too lazy to correct myself right now. They're like party popper things. You twist the end (I think) and then it says POOF and confetti comes out.  
> In the next chapters some of the things that happened in this chapter will be forgotten (by me), please bare with me, I don't even know what the fuck this is anymore.


	17. The morning before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning before the party, last preparations are in progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just pretend someone told Mikey and Gerard about the truth and dare thing.

They had a good night of sleep until about 6 in the morning, when they all woke up to Tyler screaming.

Brendon almost ran to Petes room, with an idea in his head.

“Dude, they're fucking right now, let's scare the living shit out of them(those darn teenagers) ~~(Sorry, had to~~ )”, Brendon almost yelled at him, still kind of trying to keep his voice down, while trying to take Petes blanket off of him.

“I'm in let's gooo”, Pete replied, jumping up.

They ran to the joshler room. 

As soon as they reached it, they slowed down and started walking on their tiptoes. 

They slowly opened the door, which, very convenient for the story, didn't make a sound.

As soon as the door opened they walked up to behind the moaning, moving, gasping mountain of pillows, both going to another side. Pete counted to 3 on his fingers, and at the count of three they both yelled “BOOOO” at the top of their lungs. 

Tyler and Josh screamed louder than a demon in heaven. 

Pete and Brendon high fived.

Their mission was accomplished.

“Jesus fucking Christ! What was that for?!?”, Josh asked, freaked out, still inside Tyler.

“We heard Tyler scream so we decided to scare you”, Brendon replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Well just let us finish or something, we’ll be down for breakfast in a moment”, Tyler said, irritated, but happy. He had great friends.

Brendon and Pete left, laughing. 

“So, I kinda don't feel like this anymore, let's just grab some clothes and get some coffee, maybe later today we can resume”, Josh suggested, totally out of the mood, pulling out of Tyler.

“Sounds good, plus, then we might get some glow in the dark condoms”, Tyler said, standing up to get some clothes.

They put on clothes and went downstairs for breakfast.

When they reached the bottom floor of the house, they found Brendon and Pete laughing at truths and dares on the computer. They had noted down about five each.

“Can we join?”, Josh asked, as he was walking into the room.

“Sure. We just sent some rules to the group chat, just so we can make them even better.”, Brendon replied, not looking away from the screen.

Tyler grabbed his phone

\---------------------------------------

**Doorknob** has removed  **Goneforweekes** from the chat! 

**Doorknob** : okay, really quick, some rules for the truths and dares.

  1. Everyone gives us 5 truths and 5 dares. There will probably be some double ones but this way we will have enough.
  2. They cannot include names. This would make it just annoying.
  3. If a dare could harm someone, they have the right to choose a different one.
  4. It is truth or dare hunger games. You can randomly pop up behind someone and ask them “truth or dare” and they'd have to do it. 
  5. If you can't do one of them for a real reason you can also choose a different one. Reasons could be medical problems or triggers.
  6. At some point during the night we are going to mix the truths and dares so you won't be able to choose anymore. This will be at a moment me and Pete will not communicate with anyone else, and if you haven't done any by then, you have to get three and do them.



**Mickey** : me and gee are not able to be there in time, we will give our truths and dares to Frank who has to drive past us on his way. We will be there, but our cousin is coming over for lunch and that might take a bit longer because she also likes comic books and we might end up talking for hours.

**Doorknob** : more incest in the Way family

**Mickey** : I stg

\---------------------------------------

And that was Tyler's cue to put his phone away.

He and Josh grabbed some paper and sat down with Brendon and Pete.

They all wrote some truths and dares, already making sure they didn't have double ones.

“Guys, I just realized I still have a lot of booze from my parents house left in the things I took”, Brendon said, realizing they could drink through the night and still play the planned games with their alcohols.

“Go get it”, Pete said, also excited about alcohol. 

Brendon ran upstairs, and came back with:

Three bottles of wine 

About twenty bottles of beer

Two bottles of weird looking alcohol, some kind of blue and pink

A bottle of fireball(the cinnamon stuff)

And three more bottles of vodka.

“Damn that's at least two”, Tyler said, “Wait I'm gonna change one of my dares, that fireball shit is too gross”.

“And I'm going to change one of mine to make people drink mixes”, Pete said, grabbing two more pieces of paper, just for the sake of fucking people up.

“Guys if people are very drunk I'm not going to set you up to fuck anymore, you both need to be at least able to say if you want it or not. Let's not get too fucked up before we play the games that can get y'all fucked”, Brendon said, looking especially at Pete.

And with those words, Petes phone rang. 

“Yo dude”

“Yeah he's here with me”

“I thought you were coming here today”

“Wow”

“Sure, I'll get Patrick to pick you and your stuff up. Get ready for alcohol tho, we aren't going to let you be sad”

“I'll make him text you. You wanna talk to Bren too?”

“Yeah he'll be here too. Sure. I'll see you!”

He hung up.

“Okay, Dallon is moving in earlier. He asked his parents if he could hang out with me today again and his parents refused because I “looked gay” and he started defending me which made them think he was gay, and they kicked him out too, taking Brendon's parents as a good example. We are still doing this thing, just to cheer him up. I heard you cry for about three days, and yes he can cry too, but not tonight. Tonight we are going to celebrate the free life in this house”, Pete told them, looking ready to kill someone.

“Dude, hakuna your tatas, don't go killing his parents, he might have to talk to them still. Text Patrick that he has to pick him and his stuff up around 3”, Tyler said, looking calmer than he felt inside.

Brendon just looked very sad. Well, not sad, just, guilty in a weird way. As if he ruined someone's life by existing. Tyler just scooted closer and hugged him.

“Dude this wasn't your fault. Yes you might have been the thing that pulled them over the edge, but he would still be gay without you, and his parents were homophobes. He should be grateful he is out of there. Yes it it might be a bit weird for him, just as it was a bit weird for you, but he'll be happy he left that place soon, just like you. You have a good place to stay now, and he will too. If you feel guilty, talk to use we are here for you”, Tyler said, seeing as they had been depressed before and knew how it felt. Josh's parents almost kicked him out for being gay too, but he got protected by his siblings. Tyler felt so guilty about that, if josh hadn't been there for him there wouldn't be a Tyler anymore. But no one had to know about that. 

Brendon smiled at them.

“Thanks”, he whispered, still holding back tears, but feeling better knowing he had good friends. 

By now, it was 2 in the afternoon, and the first people started arriving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know either, sorry.


	18. The party (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's any mistakes please let me know.

By the time everyone (except Gerard and Mikey and Patrick and Dallon) had arrived, Brendon went to a different room to check for double dares and truths, while Pete and Tyler were already pouring the first drinks and setting up Mario kart. 

“I WILL CHANKSPLOON YOUR MOM”, Dan yelled, as soon as Brendon walked back in to the room. 

“Go ahead, you can murder her as well. Just received a text of her being mad about me stealing her booze. I'm thinking about going back to steal the rest as soon as they have refilled their cupboard”, Brendon said, very calmly, with two bowls filled with papers in them. 

The doorbell rang. It were Mikey and Gerard. They walked inside and sat down. 

“Okay can someone explain why they have bed hair?”, Frank asked, worried about his datemate cheating on him. 

“Have you walked outside? The fucking wind man”, Gerard answered, not taking anymore waycest comments. Mikey winked.

“Ew ew ew ew, I'm out”, Ray stood up and walked away, and then turned around, “wait I still have to win this round never mind”, he sat back down. 

They continued their game of mario kart, and then the truths and dares were set up. Two big bowls with a tiny and a giant bowl in front. 

“Okay! As soon as Dallon and Patrick arrive, I'm going to explain this thing, but for now, SHOTS!”, Brendon yelled, everyone cheered.

“What are we drinking?”, Joe asked, not wanting to be black out drunk by the time Dallon arrived.

“I'm not drinking at all woo”, Andy cheered, looking kind of sad, but he was going to be the one to actually remember all of this.

“We are starting off with vodka, as we have about six bottles of it”, Pete explained, “Brendon had some from his old house”.

They poured everyone a shot and counted to three.

“1, 2, 3!”, they all yelled, and then they drank.

While this all was going on, Patrick was picking up Dallon.

“Dude we have to leave! Brendon and Pete and some others are waiting for you, wanting to cheer you up. You can't stay here!? You've been kicked out and now you want to stay in this house? Go get your stuff, or I'm going to get it myself”, Patrick said, really trying his best to cheer Dallon up.

“Okay I'll get it. I've packed three bags, and I think that's all I want to take, but maybe I'll have to come back when they're off to work”, Dallon complied, not wanting to fight with his friend about this. 

They grabbed his stuff and sat in the car.

“So, you said there was going to be other people too, like who?”, Dallon asked Patrick while sitting his butt down.

“You will see, we’ll be there soon enough”, Patrick said, not wanting to give it away.

They drove off, and after about ten minutes they arrived at Petes house.

Patrick grabbed his phone to text the chat, which still didn't include Dallon.

\---------------------------------------

**Fedorable** : we are here

**Fedorable** : don't scare him too much, he almost wanted to stay in the house with the people that kicked him out.

**Doorknob** : wow, bring him in, we won't do the surprise thing, just a giant hug

**Fedorable** : were walking up to the door

\---------------------------------------

Patrick and Dallon walked up to the door. 

“Wait here, I'm just gonna grab the key. Don't move!”, Patrick said, walking away towards the bird house with the key.

He grabbed the key, walked back and opened the door.

Dallon walked in first. 

He saw all his friends standing there, and before he could say anything, they went in for a hug.

“Surprise!”, They all yelled.

“We wanted to organize a welcome home party for you, and now it's an actual home for you, so, welcome!”, Pete said, grabbing his bags and putting them on the stairs, “but we had a party planned, with games and shit, so no time to unpack yet, everyone is sleeping over, so everyone go to the living room and get some drinks!”

Brendon was still hugging Dallon, but everyone slowly moved to the living room. 

“Bren, I think you can let go now”, Dallon said, kind of not being able to breathe.

“I just missed you”, Brendon replied, almost in tears.

“I missed you too but you planned an entire party, and we don't want to miss it”

“True true, there will be games that might give us some opportunities”, Brendon said, winking at Dallon.

Dallon laughed and Brendon stopped hugging him, looking kind of offended.

They walked into the living room, where people were sitting with shots of vodka ready at hand. Andy had a shot of water. Joe handed two more shots to Brendon and Dallon.

“Three, two, one, SHOTS!”, everyone drank and cheered.

Brendon climbed on top of a table.

“Everyone shut up and listen! Today and tonight we will be doing truth or dare extreme. I just came up with that name so I might have to work on it. Everyone has handed in truths and dares. We might be doing them in groups, we might be doing them individually. The goal of the game is to be the last person standing, or just to have fun.” He said, looking around the room, “if you don't do a dare for a reason that is not medical, allergies, triggers, things like that, you lose. You can still play but you can't win anymore. Now you can dare others to do something. Before that it was only the person that had just been. The winner gets something. As soon as there's three people out, it becomes total chaos. Truths and dares will be mixed into a giant bowl and you can't pick anymore. If you're doing a dare that's not in the living room, someone has to come with and report over chat. That way we can still judge if you got it right. Anyone got questions?”

Phil raised his hand. 

“Are we still playing the other games?”, He asked.

“We are, but if you get asked truth or dare during any of them, the game doesn't go on pause. You might not have to do it immediately but you still have to asap”, Brendon replied, while trying to get off of the table. 

“Although it was just an excuse for a party, but this is still Dallons party, he gets to go first!”, Pete said, “Dallon, truth or dare?”

“Dare please”, Dallon replied, kind of nervous about his dare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I had these chapters written out from when I was sleepdrunk/drunk and I don't want to delete that because it has some actual plot in it that matters in later chapters, but some parts of this are just wtf. I only have a week of vacation left, and after that updates will become even less regular, because I can't fail school (duh) and I really need to focus to not fail.  
> I barely checked this chapter because I have been really busy and I'm so tired but I wanted to get this up.


	19. The party (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first truths and dares are done.

“Okay”, Pete said, as he grabbed a dare from the bowl, “drink a shot made up of two weird alcohols”.

“Oh, that's not too bad”, Dallon said, feeling kind of relieved.

Dan grabbed a shot glass, and Frank and Tyler both picked a liquor to go in. Dan poured the shot and gave it to Dallon.

Dallon grabbed it and downed it immediately.

“Okay, Ray, truth or dare?”, Dallon asked, trying to include even the more silent types.

“Eh, gimme a truth”, Ray replied, not wanting to get up yet.

“Okay”, Dallon said, picking up a piece of paper and looking a bit disgusted by what it said, “if you could have a night with any combination of people in this room, who would you pick? Can be up to 5 people.”

“Hmmm… probably like Mikey and Brendon or something? I honestly don't know, but I'll go with Mikey and Brendon”, Ray responded, a bit shocked by the weirdness of his friends this early on into the game, “okay, Patrick, truth or dare?”

“Dare”, Patrick replied, not wanting a question like that.

Ray grabbed a piece of paper.

“Go outside and stop a car or person. Ask them if they would like a free blow dry, look sexual.”, Ray read, again, weirded out. 

“Hmm, can do. Who's coming with me?”, Patrick answered, looking forward to confusing random people.

It was Pete who eventually went with Patrick, and the rest of the people discussed what game should be played next. They went for spin the bottle, just to start off easy. As soon as something happened they would go on with the rest of the games. Of course, truth or dare still continued.

\-----

**Peet** : we are outside

**Peet** : A person was spotted

**Peet:** random woman has been spoken to

**Peet** : he said hi and asked if she had time for a quick question

**Peet** : oh she hit him in the face and walked away

**Peet:** i think she didn’t like our dare

**Peet** : we are coming back inside

\------

“Man, she hit me hard!”, Patrick said, rubbing his cheek.

“Aww, need a kiss to make it better?”, Pete asked, trying to make it a joke.

“Please”, Patrick responded, pouting.

Pete gave Patrick a quick kiss on his cheek.

Patrick blushed.

“We should go back inside”, he said.

Pete nodded.

They walked back inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't fully remember writing this and the next chapter, as I was drunk.


	20. The party (part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPIN THE BOTTLE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't correct anything in here because I feel kind of sick rn so sorry for all the mistakes!

“Okay, now that these guys are back, let's start the “dirty” games”, Brendon said, with a cheeky wink.

“Brendon”, Dallon said with sigh.

“What? They are dirty games, we are dirty minded, perfect combination!”, Brendon responded, looking a bit offended. 

“They're party games. Some of us ARENT dirty minded”, Dallon shut him down.

Tyler coughed.

Patrick coughed twice.

Phil coughed until he actually ran out of air.

“Okay they might not have been dirty minded but we ruined them already”, Brendon said, trying to save himself.

“True”, Patrick, Tyler and Phil said in unison. 

“Okay let's just start with the games, which one first?”, Dallon asked, trying to switch topic.

“Let's start off with a simple spin the bottle?”, Brendon asked, hoping his couples would land on eachother.

Everyone mumbled agreements and Pete went to get a bottle.

“Okay for the sake of the writer that can't think of something else because they're drunk this bottle is going to land on just the right people and ignore me saying this it was outside the fourth wall”, Pete said, as he walked back into the room.

“Wait dude did you say something?”, Joe asked Pete.

“Nah”, Pete responded, a bit surprised he said that out loud, “okay, so, I challenge someone, they say yes, I spin the bottle, they kiss the person it lands on”

Everyone nodded in agreement.

“Okay, and another rule, if you're in a relationship already, this is just a game and it's not something worth ruining your relationship over. Just a game. Yes you're allowed to get jealous but not too much”, Pete continued, “and the first person is: Dallon!”

Pete spun the bottle for Dallon. 

It landed on Joe.

“Okay let's just get this over with”, Dallon said, a bit unhappy about his chosen one but not the one to back out of something like this.

He sled(what's the past of slide) his butt into the middle of the circle, Joe joined him.

They looked at eachother. They didn't speak but both knew what they meant. 

“We’re both in a relationship, wanna make them jealous or just get it over with?”, Joes eyes asked Dallon. 

“Let's just get it over with, maybe make it look very extra to stir some shit up”, Dallons eyes responded.

They leaned in, pressing their lips together. They stayed like that for about two seconds, when Dallon made the decision he wanted to fuck Brendon later and although a reason wasn't needed, he was feeling annoying. Joe didn't care about what happened, he and Andy were chill no matter what. Dallon opened his lips and slipped his tongue out. Joe also opened his lips. Their tongues explored each other's mouths for a little bit, until they decided it was long enough to make their boyfriends jealous. They pulled away, getting cheers from the group.

“I hope that was meant as a joke because I'm feeling very jealous”, Brendon said, as soon as Dallon sat back next to him. 

“Don't worry baby, we just wanted to make you jealous. And you get to go next!” He whispered at his boyfriend, “okay, next up, Brendon!”

Dallon spun the bottle and it landed on Mikey.

“I guess it could be worse”, Brendon admitted to Dallon as he scooted into the center.

His eyes met Mikey's, they decided on also playing with their boyfriends. 

As they sat face to face, Mikey started leaning in. “No tongue please, just make it look dramatic”, he whispered as he got closer to Brendon's lips. Brendon closed the last bit of space in between them. Mikey had really soft lips. Brendon was actually a bit shocked and made a mental note to buy chapsticks for him and Dallon the next day, as soft lips were next fucking level wow. He and Mikey opened their mouths, not letting their tongues do anything, but making it look better. After about 20 seconds they pulled away. 

“We need to buy chapstick immediately tomorrow”, Brendon whispered to Dallon as soon as he sat back down, “next up, Dan”

Brendon spun the bottle and (wow what a coincidence I would have never expected this) it landed on Phil. 

Phils mouth fell open.

Dan looked really nervous.

“I should never have agreed to this, but I did and now this ugh”, Dan said, regretting his decision to live.

He moved into the middle and sat very (very) close to Phil, and you could just cut the sexual tension in the room.

And they sat. And sat. And didn't move. They were both not going to make the first move.

“Guys you have to kiss this is spin the bottle”, Brendon yelled at them, annoyed by his playing for Grindr skills not working.

Dan was the one to make the first move. He leaned in, and whispered “no homo” as he crashed his lips into Phils. He was very passionate for a straight guy. Phil slightly opened his lips, just to see what would happen, and Dan immediately fully opened his mouth. Phil opened his too, and let his tongue explore Dans mouth. He bit on Dans lip for a moment, and then licked the hurt skin. Dan moaned. 

“I THINK ITS TIME TO STOP THIS”, Tyler yelled, “we've all been there but don't fuck in the middle of this circle. Go upstairs and do whatever you have to do, we will move onto the next game”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know. I don't even remember writing this? But here you go. These were all the chapters I had finished already, I'm gonna go back to writing now.


	21. Phan do the do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil leave the group to go upstairs and have sex.   
> This chapter can be skipped if smut isn't your thing, it has a teeny tiny bit of plot but seriously not much, so if you don't understand something in a next chapter, just ask and I'll explain!

Dan and Phil both stood up with cheeks as red as tomatoes.

They walked out of the circle, upstairs, while being cheered on by their friends.

As soon as they were out of sight, Phil grabbed Dans head and leaned up to his ear. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?”, Phil whispered, seductively.

“Phil I know you're trying to be a good guy right now but can we just kiss again? I just found out I am not as straight as I thought and -”, Dan got shut up by Phil kissing him again.

They kissed. It slowly started to get more and more passionate, until at one point, when Phils hands had gotten into Dans hair and he pulled it, Dan moaned really loudly and bucked his hips into Phil. Phil pulled away for a moment.

“Lets at least get into a room”, he whispered in Dans ear.

Dan nodded and they moved into the room that someone had put name stickers on with Daniel and Philip.

As soon as they got inside Phil pushed Dan onto the bed. He himself crawled on top of Dan.

They got back to kissing. While their mouths were busy, Phil's hands found one of Dan’s nipples and started playing with it. Dan moaned. 

Phil pulled away and room his shirt off, struggling a bit, and falling off the bed whilst not being able to see, being the clumsy guy he was.

Dan laughed at him, completely losing it on the bed while Phil was struggling on the ground, but he got shut up by Phil’s free hand that pressed on his dick through the black textile of his jeans. Phil was shocked by how hard Dan already was. As soon as the rest of his shirt was off, he moved his hands to Dans shirt, trying to take it off, and actually succeeding.

They continued kissing for a moment, until Phil started moving his mouth down Dans neck, stopping every now and then to suck hickeys into his skin. 

Phil moved slowly down to Dans chest and then he captured a nipple in his mouth. He sucked and bit it, making Dan moan again. He moved lower and lower, until he reached Dans pants.

He reached up, opening the zipper slowly, trying to look seductive. He failed at trying to look seductive.

Dan laughed at him. 

Phil pulled off Dan’s boxers and his dick sprung free. 

Phil laughed.

“What you fluffnut?”, Dan asked him obviously confused.

“I thought I could handle by now but I still laugh at even my own dick. A while back I was with a friend, PJ, and I don't exactly remember what happened but he said something about dicks that literally made me pass out from laughter. I can't look at a dick without laughing. I don't think this is going to work yet. Unless you want me to still continue but laughing all the time?”, Phil responded, still laughing.

“Okay but I'm just gonna fix, yaknow, this”, Dan said, pointing at his still leaking dick.

“Sure thing, I'll wait here?”, Phil said, now finally stopping laughing a bit.

“Sure, I'll be right back”, Dan answered as he walked into their bathroom.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I tried writing smut and the first part was written when I was drunk but turns out I cannot write even remotely okay smut sober. Not even sleepdrunk. I tried, but I just can't. I'm gonna try for other couples maybe, but I will need some “encouragement” from my parents’ alcohol collection, because sober smut is not something I can do.   
> I had to cut it off here, sorry. If you guys want actual phan smut, just say so and I might try again. I'm also gonna try for other couples, but if it fails like this one again, I probably won't even post them.   
> And I have not at all checked this on any mistakes, so if you see any, tell me and I'll fix it.  
> Thank you.


	22. The party (part 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More truth or dare.

As soon as Dan and Phil left, Patrick walked up to Tyler.

“Truth or dare?”, Patrick whispered into Tylers ear.

“JESUS MAN YOU SCARED ME!”, was Tylers response.

“Truth or dare?”, Patrick asked again.

“Eh give me a dare”, Tyler said, not wanting to spill anything tonight, not now.

“BRENDON! GIVE TYLER A DARE”, Josh yelled through the room.

“DRINK A SHOT OF SOMETHING OUT OF A GLOW IN THE DARK CONDOM”, Brendon yelled back.

“Ew.” Tyler mumbled under his breath, “I’m scared”

Josh picked Tylers drink, some kind of weird blue stuff.

He poured the drink into the condom that Brendon had handed him and handed it to Tyler.

“Drink up baby”, Josh whispered, just loud enough for Tyler to hear. 

And for Brendon to hear, who burst out in laughter.

Tyler looked at him like he could kill him with their eyes, and threw the shot into his mouth, then grabbing the condom and ripping it in half and flipping Brendon off.

“Okay Patrick, look, this is how you un-innocent yourself”, Brendon said, impressed by the way Tyler changed when you did anything that had the tiniest chance of annoying or hurting Josh. 

“I will take notes”, Patrick responded, grabbing his phone, furiously typing.

“Okay Mikey truth or dare?”, Tyler said, ignoring Brendon and Patrick.

“Truth”, Mikey said, as everyones phone went off, or, at least, the phones of the people that had their sound on.

\----

**Flippin** : me and Dan didn’t fuck, stop your fangirls, we will be downstairs in a moment again

**Doorknob** : sure dude, see you in a bit

\----

“Okay that was weird”, Dallon stated, looking at his phone.

“Yeah, we’ll question him in a bit”, Brendon said, “also Mikey, your truth. Who in this room would you not want to see naked?”

“Hmm”, Mikey hummed, “Gerard”.

“DUDE I THOUGHT WE SHARED SOMETHING?”, Gerard yelled, offended.

“Yeah DNA maybe”, Mikey responded.

At that moment, Dan and Phil walked into the room again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have anything written anymore, and I can't use that as an excuse for this anymore.   
> Believe it or not I actually try to make this story interesting and I like writing it, I've just been in a weird mental place lately and now I had to go to school again today and it's just, I don't know. It will probably take me longer until the next update, just because I like to always have the next chapter ready, and right now, this is the last bit I had, so yeah.


	23. The party (part 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote some of this a while ago and some about a week ago and now I also have the next chapter ready so I could finally post this, have fun with it.  
> I might've been drunk and/or tired whilst writing this, I honestly don't remember, but somehow I'm okay with this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it too!

“Before any of you ask any questions, no, we didn’t fuck. Yes, we got very close, but it felt too rushed or something”, Phil said, cutting off everyone.

“Well if that’s what you want, we just have to accept it.” Ray said, “Also we continued a bit of truth or dare while you were gone, sit down and join us”

“Okay just to get them back into it”, Mikey said, “Dan, truth or dare?”

“Truth”, Dan responded, still a bit dazed from what had just happened.

“I don’t need a piece of paper, I’ve got a question alrea-”, Mikey stated, getting cut off by Brendon.

“Dude that’s not the rules”, Brendon said, getting up to get a truth.

“Dude, I need an answer to this”, Mikey said, turning back to Dan, “Do you have feelings for Phil?”.

Where everyone had been chatting a bit, they now all gasped and fell silent, staring at Mikey.

“Because he’s my friend and I don’t want either of you to get hurt.” He continued, “and everyone in this room wants to know” 

“Yes. I do have feelings for Phil.”, Dan stated, looking defeated.

“Oh my god”, Phil squeaked, smiling really wide.

Dan walked up to him and hugged him. After about 5 seconds of cute hugging and 5 seconds of making it awkward for everyone else in the room, Brendon coughed.

“AHEM, that was enough hugging, you also already had your chance upstairs, let us continue the game.”, he said, a bit sick of these lovebirds when his other couples he had to match tonight hadn't done much yet, “Dan, who's next?”

“Pete,” Dan stated, “I don't think Pete has had his go yet, and if he has, he gets to go again.”

“Dare please,” Pete said, hoping this time Brendon would be so smart to bring the truths and dares into the circle with him, that everyone had joined by now. 

Brendon indeed took everything with him.

“Take a body shot off of the person sitting to the left of you,” Brendon told Pete, motioning to Patrick. 

“This is more of a bad thing for me,” Patrick said, looking around for where he could lie down, “and where do I lie down?”

Brendon motioned at the middle of the circle.

Patrick took his shirt off and got cheers from the group. He tried to gracefully lay himself down but he didn't have the strength for that so he backflopped ~~(like bellyflopped but then on his back, I don't know how you write it and neither does autocorrect and I'm rlly tired so I've had to retype it about four times now)~~ onto the floor.

“Ouch”

Tyler turned out to be the closest to the vodka, and he reached out with his right hand, although his left would have been more convenient.

Josh grabbed the bottle from him, and poured the drink into Patrick's belly button.

Mikey had gotten up to get limes and salt, and also handed those to Josh now. 

“Can someone also grab like a tiny knife or something”, Josh asked, not able to rip open the lime with his bare hands. 

Joe pulled out one of those flippy flappy knives with about a million different things, and handed the knife thing, which he found incredibly fast for a thing with that many pieces, to Josh.

Josh cut up the lime and handed it to Pete. Pete trailed the salt from Patrick's nipple to his belly button, and started licking it up. 

There were a lot of slurpy noises, and both Patrick and Pete thanked god for skinny jeans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, the next chapter will be the last of the party, I didn't know what to write anymore, and I want to do like back to school and halloween but I can't if I stretch the party forever, so thanks everyone for keeping up with me, and although I have school again, my mental situations have gotten better again and I can focus on writing a bit more again, so updates will be more regular again, maybe like once or twice a week.


	24. The party (part 6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaand more party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this around 3 am and I don't know either. It has a tiny bit of attempted smut in it, if you want to you can skip it.

After that body shot of Patrick and Pete, it was time for the next game. 

Everyone was still cheering. 

“Y’ALL SHUT YOUR MOUTHS FOR A MOMENT,” Brendon yelled at the group, getting several mumbled “y’all’s” from his friends, “THE NEXT GAME IS 7 MINUTES IN HEAVEN. I WANT TO QUICKLY MAKE SURE EVERYONE IS STILL ABLE TO THINK. EVERYONE WALK IN A STRAIGHT LINE WITH YOUR FEET LIKE THIS,” he walked with his feet like he was on some sort of rope, “IF YOU CANT AT LEAST GET CLOSE TO BEING ABLE YOU CANT PARTICIPATE.”

Everyone tried to do it. Tyler failed, he was the one that was closest to the alcohol and he had made good use of that.

“OKAY EVERYONE SIT DOWN AGAIN. HOW ARE WE GOING TO CHOSE THE COUPLES?” Brendon asked the group. 

Ray lifted his hand. 

“Human pointers?” He said, “you blindfold someone and spin them around. The person they point at is the person they have to go into the closet with.”

“Aww man I just came out of there,” Dan mumbled. 

“Okay thank you Ray, you can go first now”

Ray got blindfolded with a bandana Pete had lying around for some reason. It was also slightly covered in paint. 

They spun Ray around a few times, and he magically stopped at Mikey ~~(what a miracle ikr, it's truly magical the way all the not together couples are coming together tonight wow)~~.

“I guess this is better than my brother,” Mikey tried to joke, “let's do this Ray.”

They stood up.

“Okay basic rules apply, you get put into the closet in the hallway, we have a 7 minute timer, you do whatever in there, and after 7 minutes we come knock on the door to see if you still want to come out,” Brendon said, pushing the two towards the hallway.

They stepped into the closet, and Brendon walked away. 

“Okay timer is set,” he yelled when he arrived back in the circle, “and start! We're going to continue other games here, good luck” 

\--- ~~(4 lines of attempted smut incoming)~~

“Okay, what do we do now?” Mikey whispered.

“Uhm,” Ray mumbled, as he leaned in and kissed Mikey. 

He kissed him hard. Grabbing his hair, slightly tugging it. Mikey didn't mind, he kissed back just as passionately. 

At some point Mikey jerked his hips upwards, causing Ray to really pull on his hair, which then caused Mikey to moan really loudly.

\----

“Okay what do we do now?” Andy asked, “do we just continue truth or dare?” 

Everyone mumbled in agreement. 

“Okay,”, Pete said, “as I was last to have a dare. I now challenge Gerard.”

“Eeeh, truth,” Gerard said, not sure which one would be worse. 

“Have you ever had a crush on a teacher?” Pete asked Gerard, giggling a bit at the question.

“Yes,” Gerard admitted, “but come on who didn't have a crush on miss Ballato? And that was back when I thought I was straight. Next, Joe.”

“Dare.” Joe said, without any hesitation. 

Gerard grabbed a dare. 

“Go to the neighbours and say you're looking for a runaway octopus,” Gerard said, “that actually something that happened to me and Mikey once. Octopi are very intelligent animals, and someone had lost theirs in our street back when we lived in Jersey”

“Andy, go with him, we need someone to document it over chat,” Brendon said, also seeing the time, “and I'm gonna get the lovebirds out of the closet in a moment.”

Joe and Andy stoop up and walked away. 

“Guys I'm getting a little tired already,” Tyler said, “when they're back, can we mix up truths and dares?”

Everyone mumbled agreements 

“I think everyone is getting a bit tired,” Patrick said, “let's just already mix them up”

Patrick grabbed a bowl, Pete grabbed the other, and they poured both the bowls into a bigger bowl.

\----

**Andwhy** : guys he's walking up to the door

**Andwhy** : he's ringing the bell

**Andwhy** : he's ringing the bell again

**Andwhy** : ring ring

**Andwhy** : they're not coming to the door

**Andwhy** : wait its late isn't it? 

**Andwhy** : FCUCK WGAT IF THEY HAVE KIDS

**Andwhy** : okay there is a lady at the door, she not happy 

**Andwhy** : HE JUST SAID “did you see my eight legged friend?” AND SHE SLAMMED THE DOOR SHUT

**Andwhy** : SHE CAME BACK TO THE DOOR AND SCREAMED NO IN HIS FACE BEFORE SLAMMING IT AGAJN

**GeeWee** : we heard the door slam wtf

**Andwhy** : did you also hear her scream no from her window?

**GeeWee** : yup

\----

“Wait Ray I think my phone just buzzed,” Mikey whispered, whilst Ray had his hand down Mikey's pants, “I think Andy is outside with someone for a dare”

“And that was important enough to stop this?” Ray asked, “I swear to god Mikey I really like you but was that necessary?”

“I probably should have let that wait shouldn't I?” Mikey asked as the door was slowly being opened and they looked into the eyes of Brendon Urie, “Okay great now we can't even resume where we stopped”

“Your seven minutes are over,” Brendon said, “and looking at this, I guess my matchmaking skills still work? Come out and help me set up my last couple for the night.”

They came out of the closet ~~(heheheh)~~ and walked back to the living room.

\----

**Mickey** : I stg you ruined something Andy

**Andwhy** : uhm, sorry?

**Andwhy** : also we are outside the door open it please

\----

“Okay now, people, me,  are getting kind of tired, so we're making it more interesting. The truths and dares have been mixed, I'm gonna put some music on, we’re gonna have some last good times and then the night is coming to an end,” Tyler announced, “Pete do you maybe have some kind of speaker?”

“Sure thing, I also have some of our songs recorded and on there,” Pete said, as he walked to his speaker system and put on a song, “This is “grand theft autumn/where is your boy, one of the songs on our first record.”

“Sounds good, can we also put some panic on after this?” Dallon asked, “It’s mine and Brendons band. Well, first it was some other guys, then Brendon joined and the others left and now I’m here.”

“Sure, and maybe we can also play some of Twenty one pilots’ music, and some My chem” Pete said, queueing them all.

“Patrick, truth or dare?” Joe asked.

“Give me a truth”, Patrick responded, feeling very tired.

“Okay, oooh, this one’s spicy,” Joe said, after reading the truth, “who do you have a crush oooonnnn?”

“Ugh, I have a crush on Pete, but come on, he’ll never like me”, Patrick said, forgetting Pete was in the room.

“Dude I have had a crush on you for years. You were the oblivious one I always talked about,” Pete said, honestly very surprised.

“Dude,” Patrick responded, “wanna be my boyfriend? That does come with the terms of nothing happening tonight because I’m drunk and tired”

“Dude”

“Dude”

“Pete come on answer the poor guy, then we can go to bed,” someone yelled, but Pete was so in shock he couldn’t respond normally anymore.

“Dude, of course, and another of course, if I am allowed to cuddle”

“Sure”

“Dude”

“Dude”

“Dude GO THE FUCK TO BED,” someone yelled from outside the door.

They looked around, noticing everyone else had left by now.

“Oops, let’s go to bed”, Patrick said, standing up and grabbing Pete’s hand, pulling him up too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning on writing some angst in future chapters, would you guys like Brallon/Ryden angst or Tyler angst better? Or maybe Petekey/Peterick? Let me know please!  
> Also, I was tired, okay? And the party needed to come to an end and I wanted all of them to end up together, so if it looks kind of rushed, that's because it is rushed.


	25. The party (part 7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sp00ky stories are told

July 23rd, 3:00am ( ~~I just realized I forgot the dates but when the party started up to this chapter was July 22nd)~~

“Frank had awoken to a sound. He looked on his phone and saw it was 3 am, perfect time for ghost stories! He rolled over, looking into the awake eyes of Gerard. Except they weren’t awake. When Frank poked Gerard, there was no reaction. He kicked off the blankets, seeing that Gerard was lying in a puddle of blood. He was dead. Frank went into panic mode, and ran out of his room, into Mikey and Rays room. They had white blankets before. Now they were white with blood red stains on them. Also dead. Frank checked every room, and found everyone except Josh dead in their beds. He then went to the toilet, because he really had to pee from all that running around, oh, and he had to throw up from all that alcohol from last night. He didn’t lock the toilet door, and once his dick was out, he saw Josh standing behind him, with a bloody knife in his hands. “Josh please. You’ve murdered all my friends. I promise I won’t tell anyone, just let me live,” Frank said to Josh. “But Frankie, Josh was never real ( ~~ReFrEnCeS~~ ), it was always me. Josh has never existed,” Josh responded, smiling like it was a horror movie. Frank turned around, trying to open the doors, which were now locked from the outside. “Please, whoever you are, let me out of this room at least,” Frank plead to not Josh. “Oh whatever, OPEN THE DOOR,” Josh yelled, and the door opened up. What Frank saw next was something he’d never forget for the rest of his life, which was not very long anymore actually. All his friends were zombies. And about 5 minutes later, Frank had joined the zombie army. The End,” Gerard said.

They had all gathered around the fireplace at 3 am, at least, not the ones that were completely exhausted(Patrick and Tyler) or the ones that were kidnapped by their exhausted datemates in cuddle grips of death (Pete and Josh), wanting ghost stories.

Frank was sitting in Gerards lap as Gerard was telling the story about Frank and the zombie friends. Brendon was sitting in Dallons lap. Mikey was sitting in Ray’s lap, Dan and Phil, as well as Andy and Joe, had just cuddled up together as they were or too tall for lap sitting, or just too cool for it.

“Damn that was spooky, can I go next, I have a very cool ~~(and generic oops)~~ story?” Dan said, putting his head on Phils shoulder.

“Sure dude, go ahead,” Brendon said, and everyone mumbled agreements too.

“Okay, so, imagine this, you’re Frank Iero, you have a dog,” Dan said “And one da-”

“WHY AM I THE VICTIM IN ALL THESE STORIES?” Frank yelled, feeling a bit offended.

“Shh, nothing is gonna happen in real life,” Gerard whispered lovingly in his eas as he kissed his head.

“As I was saying,” Dan continued, “one day he went to bed. Every day he went to bed his dog, let's call the dog Susan, Susan sleeps next to Franks's bed, and when Frank sticks his hand out, Susan licks it. This night wasn't any different. He was laying in bed, stuck his hand out, and it got licked. Then he heard dripping. It was coming from the bathroom. Frank walked to the bathroom to see the tap there actually slightly dripping, closed it, and went back to bed. As soon as he was back, he stuck his hand out again, and it got licked again. Then dripping started again. This time sounded like somewhere else. Franks walked to the kitchen to see the tap there dripping too. He closed it and went back to bed. He stuck his hand or again, and it got licked again. Then there was more dripping. This time, it sounded like it was coming from the hallway.”

“Wait no no no no”, Brendon whispered as he curled up even more into Dallon. 

“Frank walked to the hallway, and then he stood still when there was a puddle on the ground. It was dark, but it reflected the moonlight coming from the window. He saw that the dripping was indeed still going on in the middle of the hallway. He slowly looked up and there he saw, Susan. Hanging from the ceiling, dripping blood.”

“OH GOD NO”, Mikey shout-whispered to Ray, as he also curled even closer. 

Brendon just made a high pitched whine as he hid his head in Dallons shoulder. 

Andy and Joe scooted even closer to each other.

Phil knew the story already so was grinning evilly.

Dan continued the story. 

“When frank realized it was Susan hanging on the ceiling, he heard creaking behind him. He felt a sharp tip poke into his back, and heard a whisper.  _ “Murderers can lick too”, _ was whispered into his ear, as the sharp tip turned out to be a knife and got pushed right through him.” Dan finished his story. 

“I think that was enough, I'm gonna put Brendon to bed and hope he doesn't get too many nightmares. Gives me more cuddle chances, so I'm okay with it. Good night guys!” Dallon said as he lifted Brendon up bridal style and carried him to their room. 

“I'm gonna do the same with this one, although I'm not able to carry him, so it'll be less spectacular.” Ray said, also standing up and grabbing the hands of his new boyfriend, kissing him as he stood up. They went to their room too. 

“Shall we go to bed too?” Dan asked Phil, “or you wanna sit at the fire for a bit longer?”

“We're gonna go upstairs, we’ll see you guys tomorrow,” Andy said as he and Joe walked away, “no joe that is a door frame, don't walk into it. No, you don't give it kisses either.”

“Shall we sit here for a bit longer?” Phil asked Dan.

Dan nodded.

They turned to the fire. Dan put his head on Phils shoulder again, and Phil put his head on top of it. They accidentally fell asleep like this, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay there's one more chapter that has to do with the party, and then chapter 27 will be back to school.   
> I cannot believe I'm at chapter 25 already? That is a quarter to 100? Wow


	26. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after the party.

July 23rd, 11:00am

In the morning Brendon and Patrick woke up first, and both met up on the stairs when they went downstairs for coffee.

Brendon walked into the living room, seeing Dan and Phil sitting in front of the fireplace, in the same position as last night. 

“Look, they must have fallen asleep like this. That's so adorable”, Brendon whispered to Patrick.

“Yeah yeah cute blah I want coffee let's go.”

As Patrick came here often he knew how the biggest coffee machine worked, and they made enough coffee for like 15 people, if everyone wanted two cups, some of them were really bad coffee addicts so this probably wouldn't be enough anyway. 

As Brendon was pouring himself a cup, Gerard and Mikey came through the door, having awoken to the smell of coffee.

“I SMELL COFFEE,” they both yelled, waking up Dan and Phil.

“WHATTHEFUCKWHOSTHEREGETOUTHELP,” Dan yelled after being woken up so abruptly.

“Dude chill, it's just us,” Mikey said, walking to the coffee.

“You two were sleeping so cutely but me and Brendon made coffee so obviously Gerard and Mikey woke up and scared you two,” Patrick said, “but now that you're awake, coffee?”

“Nah, I drink tea,” Dan said, making a disgusted face.

“You fucking Brit,” Brendon laughed, taking a sip, “JESUSONASTICK THATS HOT.”

They laughed, and more people came downstairs. After about 30 minutes everyone was downstairs again. 

“Does anyone want actual food?”, Pete asked, being a bit hungry.

Everyone mumbled some sort of agreement.

But then, Pete got a text.

“Who's that?” Frank asked, wanting to know about friends Pete had outside them. 

“It's my mom, they're coming home in about an hour. Y'all get some breakfast somewhere else. Brendon, Dallon, and Pattycakes stay here,” Pete said, “my mom doesn't allow me giving parties with alcohol, it's okay for a few people to stay and drink but not all of you. Sorry guys!”

Everyone except Brendon, Dallon, Patrick and Pete left, off to get breakfast somewhere. 

\----

**Jish** : Pete can we bring you guys some food? We bought too much

**Peet** : sure

**Jish** : We’ll be there in a moment

\----

The doorbell rang.

“That must be Josh,” Pete said, walking to the door.

“Hey dude,” Josh said, “We got you guys some McDonalds”

“Ah thanks!” Pete responded, when a car pulled up in the driveway.

It was Pete’s mom.

“Hi mom,” Pete said, “This is Josh. He and some others got breakfast at McDonalds this morning, and they bought too much, and as you know, Brendon, Dallon, and Patrick were staying here last night, so they brought it here for us.”

“Thanks for the breakfast but I gotta quickly make sure the others are behaving well,” Pete whispered to Josh as his mom was walking inside.

The others were fighting over a leftover bottle of vodka.

As soon as they realized Pete’s mom was the person that walked inside, they stopped in their movement.

They dropped the bottle. It went everywhere.

“Hi miss Wentz,” they said whilst waving clumsily.

“Hey guys, I’m gonna go upstairs and pretend I didn’t see that. Clean it up before I’m back and I have never seen this happen.” she said, as she walked out of the room again.

Pete walked into the room as soon as she walked out.

“See what happe-” he stopped talking when he saw what happened, “ooh. I see now.”

He handed them a broom for the glass and some paper towels for the alcohol itself.

They cleaned it up, and before Pete’s mom could come downstairs again they were in Pete’s room again.

“Okay, Brendon and Dallon you’re staying here, Patrick, what about you?” Pete asked, “My mom will be leaving in a few days again, don’t worry”

“I think I better go home. My parents wanted to do “family bonding” this summer,” Patrick said, “I’ll see y’all in school again.”

And off Patrick went.

“So, I’m just gonna take a quick shower, you two will be fine on your own?” Pete asked, wanting to be alone for a moment to process the last few days. 

“Sure, we’ll go downstairs, see if we can bond with your mom a bit,” Brendon said, grabbing Dallons arm.

“Just because she accepts you being here and being together and stuff doesn’t mean she’ll accept it from me so please don’t be too much,” Pete said, walking off.

Pete showered, Brendon and Dallon talked, all the other people went home again.

Of course, there were still texts in the group chat for the rest of the holiday, but because the author of this story took so much time for the party we are gonna get a time skip to the start of the school year now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter looked kind of weird to me, and I needed to post this because I want to get to school asap, but rn I am working on the back to school chapter and I'm stuck, so if you have any advice, please tell me. Or if you have anything else to say, please also comment. Constructive criticism is also very much appreciated. Thank y'all for reading!


	27. Back to school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some serious writers block making this, sorry if it turned out weird. Also sorry for major time skips coming. I write too little to make it smooth.

September 11th, 8:00am

The first day of school. 

The first day of the last year of school, to be exact.

They were all seniors, even Mikey, who was a year younger than the rest. 

This was gonna be a great year.

\---

**Doorknob** : SCHOOL IS STARTING TODAY 

**Doorknob** : I REPEAT

**Doorknob** : SCHOOL IS STARTING TODAY

**Doorknob** : WAKE THE FUCK UP

**Ieryes** : shut up im tryign to not think about it

**Josuck** : Who’s going by car?

**Goneforweekes** : Me, I’m driving Brendon so I don’t know if you’d want to join us.

**GeeWee** : me, im driving mikey ray and frank so you probably dont want to join us either

**Peet** : Me but I’m driving PattyCakes and Andy and Joe

**Jish** : Me, I’ll drive you.

**Howl** : can we join?

**Jish** : you and Phillip?

**Howl** : yee

**Josuck** : I call shotgun 

**Howl** : ugh fine we’ll sin in the back

**Howl** : SIT goddamnit

**Doorknob** : SIN 

**Peet** : Dan that was one big fuck up

**Howl** : ugh

**Jish** : I’ll pick you two up in like 30 minutes

**Peet** : can someone tell pat that it’s fine to text and drive?

**Fedorable** : PETER LEWIS KINGSTON WENTZ THE THIRD PUT YOUR PHONE AWAY

**Peet** : goddamnit

**GeeWee** : its perfectly fine, but is that seriously your name? I thought it was a joke

**Flippin** : somehow pete and dan are very alike

**Doorknob** : why?

**Flippin** : they both text with not the best timing

**Doorknob** : what did dan do then?

**Doorknob** : wow that is a weird sentence

**Flippin** : he was texting while i sucking his dick goddamnit

**Doorknob** : i thought you were the angels damn

**Jish** : Phil he better not be returning the favor right now because we are outside your door and I don’t want to be late

**Howl** : Ugh fine we’ll finish at school

**Mickey** : we just arrived at school, everyone meet us at the schedule pick up

\---

Once Josh, Tyler, Dan, and Phil arrived at school, they saw everyone looking at their schedules very happily.

“Dude apparently teachers decided to put everyone together with their friend groups for most classes as an experiment,” he heard someone tell their friend.

“OH MY GOD JESSICA I HAVEN’T SEEN YOU IN SO LONG,” a girl screeched at her friend.

“Let’s go inside,” Josh proposed to his friends

They walked inside. 

As soon as they reached the place where they could pick up their schedules, they saw their friends.

They picked up their schedules, and walked over to them.

“Hey, did you guys hear? They put friend groups together in classes as an experiment,” Mikey told them as soon as they arrvied.

“I think I heard someone say something about that outside, but is it true?” Tyler asked, “Let’s check.”

They all put their schedules next to eachother and realized that it was kind of true. They were never alone in any class because they had been put together with some people everywhere, although the teachers probably hadn’t intended to do so. They weren’t one big group of friends before the summer so it was just really good luck, probably.

They all went off to their classes, and Dan and Phil went off to the toilets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, for halloween they're dressing up as each other. Do you guys want a list of who they're dressing up as or do you want it to be described as halloween is actually coming? Please let me know. Or leave something else in the comments. I love getting comments so PLEASE EVEN IF IT IS JUST HI. (That sounds really desperate but I wanna know what you guys think or want me to do so please please please)


	28. First ideas of a halloween party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The idea of a halloween party is formed. Costumes are decided on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I actually posted this on the date I had in the document. I am getting my life back together/

September 18th, 11:43

**Doorknob** : guys this class is boring

**Goneforweekes** : I’m sitting next to you

**Doorknob** : yes but the class is still boring

**Doorknob** : and why is your name still goneforweekes

**Goneforweekes** : want me to make it less boring ;)

**Goneforweekes** : ugh I guess i’ll change it

**Goneforweekes** has changed his name too **6weekestilhalloween!**

**Ieryes** : omg halloween is coming closer

**Ieryes** : WE BETTER DO ANOTHER PARTY

**Peet** : FUCK YES

**Peet** : LET’S MAKE IT A COSTUME PARTY

**Peet** : AND DRESS UP AS EACHOTHER

**Josuck** : how are we gonna determine who dresses up as who

**Doorknob** : everyone come to the lunch table in the break

**Doorknob** : i have an idea

**GeeWee** : I bet mine is better

**Doorknob** : nOw Is NoT tHe TiMe

**GeeWee** : fine

**Doorknob** : let everyone from this chat you’re in class with know that we are having a lunch meeting

\-----

Lunch time.

Everyone wrote their name on a piece of paper and put it in Patrick’s fedora.

First up, Brendon. ~~(I don’t know if I should give you the names of the people they got, or if I should describe the way they dressed at the party itself. PLEASE LET ME KNOW, if you want the names already, I’ll give you a list next chapter)~~

~~ (Also I actually wrote all their names and did this myself to make it honest) ~~

Brendon grabbed a piece of paper, smiled, and tucked it into his bag.

Next was Dallon, he reached into the fedora and picked a piece of paper, sighed, wondering how he was going to do this, but then got an idea and smiled, passing the fedora to Frank.

Frank grabbed a piece of paper, looked at it and was delighted. He was perfect for this role.

Then it was Gerards turn. They got a paper and immediately looked up some things for their costume. 

The fedora was passed to Josh. He grabbed a paper, read it, and stopped in his tracks. “Is it okay to have myself?” he asked.

“Well not anymore, you have spoiled who you are now, but I guess we won’t do that then.” Pete responded.

Josh put back his piece of paper, grabbing a new one. He put it aside and grabbed another one. He finally didn’t get himself. He put back the paper with his own name.

It was Mikey’s turn. He grabbed a piece of paper, and flinched. If the circumstances were bad, this might turn into something bad. (eheHEHEHE)

The fedora was passed to Patrick. He took a piece of paper and wondered how on earth this was going to work.

Then it went to Pete. He grabbed one and had an amazing idea. He was going to look so much alike with the person he got.

Next was Ray, who grabbed a piece of paper and wouldn’t have to do much to look like this person, but he would make it an even better version.

Then it was Tyler’s turn. They got a piece of paper, put it back, grabbed another one, and smiled just as devilish as Brendon. 

Andy got the fedora next. He got a piece of paper, and sighed, passing the fedora to Joe.

Joe picked a piece of paper, and started thinking.

Then the fedora got passed to Dan, who grabbed a piece and looked very cryptic.

Last was Phil, who got the last piece of paper, thought about what look of the person on the paper to pick, and he handed the fedora back to Patrick.

“Well, the bell is about to ring, but I think we should make it even more exciting by giving a price to the best dressed.” Brendon said, as the bell rang.

Everyone stood up to go to class.

“Just think about what price we could do!” Brendon yelled to everyone as they left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if any of you actually care about the things I put in here but I found someone in my class that is in the same fandoms as me and sHe KePt MaKiNg FoReSt FiC rEfReNcEs.  
> Also PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT.  
> And GIVE ME FEEDBACK OR IDEAS.  
> Please and thank you :)


	29. Halloween name list

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The list with the names for the halloween party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want this to stay a surprise for you, I am gonna like, describe what everyone is wearing at the actual party and you can guess, but for the peeps that want the list of names, here it is!
> 
> This chapter is totally skipable if you don’t want the names, this isn’t a chapter of the story, just a list. You'll (hopefully) recognise who everyone is at the party, so yeah.
> 
> Also, I didn't totally think about every single one of them. I, at first, just put the names in a bowl and picked them at random, but thanks to @Addict_With_An_Ipad I thought about them a bit more, and also had some help from their suggestions. (Thank btw dude)
> 
> I hope y'all are okay with this list!

Brendon → Dallon

Dallon → Frank

Frank → Pete

Gerard → Tyler

Josh → Gerard

Mikey → Patrick

Patrick → Mikey

Pete → Ray

Ray → Joe

Tyler → Josh

Andy → Brendon

Joe → Andy

Dan → Phil

Phil → Dan

 

 


	30. Don't question the party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some chattin in class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to summary.

September 19th, 11:40

**6weekestilhalloween** : Guys we didn’t even ask if everyone 1. wanted to do this and 2. is able to come to a party

**6weekestilhalloween** : and we don’t have a party

**Peet** : Dallon

**Peet** : My dude

**Peet** : don’t ever question if there will be a party

**Peet** : if theres a reason to party, we party

**Peet** : your cat gave birth? party

**Peet** : your grandma died? sad party 

**Fedorable** : we get it now pete, put your phone away, we can discuss this over lunch

**Peet** : just sayin, don’t ever question the party

**6weekestilhalloween** : got it

**6weekestilhalloween** : see y’all in lunch

**Josuck** : y’all

**Fedorable** : y’all

**6weekestilhalloween** : I ALREADY GOT IT

**Jish** : y’all

**Mickey** : y’all

**Taurus** has changed his name to  **Froro** !

**Froro** : y’all

**Ieryes** has changed his name to  **IerSPOOK** !

**IerSPOOK** : y’all

**6weekestilhalloween** : EVERYONE SHUT UP 

**6weekestilhalloween** : I don’t want anyone getting lunch detention ffs

**GeeWee** : y’all

**GeeWee** : whoops I didn’t know they still did that?

**6weekestilhalloween** : Brendon got his phone taken away and lunch detention

**6weekestilhalloween** : now shush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written as a tiny in between chapter, I'm having struggles with writers block, and school, and health, maybe expect a little less updates from me the next week or so. I'm writing whenever I can to have the halloween party ready by halloween, but maybe there'll be chapters in between because I started writing that already. I'll try to update once or twice a week still, at least once in the weekend.


	31. Halloween talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They discuss the party

September 19th, 12:12

Lunch time.

“Okay because Brendon isn’t here, I’m just gonna say what he wanted to say to you,” Dallon started, “I’m just gonna read what Brendon quickly wrote down for me. Anyone not wanna do this? Yesterday everyone agreed but ye.”

Nobody said anything.

“Okay so everyone wants to do this. You have to take this seriously,” Dallon continued, getting a bit nervous as he was not used to this much attention, “next on this list, is everyone able to come? If we want to do it on actual halloween, it is on a Tuesday and we do have school Wednesday. Although the teachers are having a party too so I don’t know how much class we will have then.”

“I’ll need to leave early, my siblings are going trick or treating and I have to go with them,” Tyler said, “and I think Josh is joining me too, just for the candy.”

“Oh I’m not going to care for your siblings, I’m gonna get the most candy out of everyone,” Josh responded, suddenly looking very competetive.

“But anyways we’ll have to leave at like 9 or something,” Tyler continued, “but maybe we can come back once we’ve gone around the entire neighbourhood.”

“Or you bring your siblings to the party?” Pete proposed, “I mean, what can go wrong?”

“Do you want that in a word or PDF file? EVERYTHING can go wrong.” Mikey said, “Plus, we’ll be dressed as each other, how will they know who’s who?”

“Crap guys I think me and Tyler will put on our human costume when we are coming after the trick or treating.” Josh said, “Otherwise the people in the houses won’t believe that I am in costume, it’s gonna be so realistic.”

“Okay so Josh and Tyler are a bit later, but for the rest everyone what time do we want to start? Do we invite other people? What are we even going to do?” Dallon continued about the details, “Plus, what will be the prize for the best costume?”

“I think we should go to class as it is starting again now,” Gerard said, standing up.


	32. Say "NO" to math and "YES" to TB

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They skip class for Taco Bell

September 19th, 14:00

 **IerSPOOK** : why am i alone in english?

 **IerSPOOK** : who was in here with me?

 **IerSPOOK** : it was josh

 **IerSPOOK** : JOSH COME HERE I DONT WANNA BE ALONE I JUST WANNA

 **Jish** : Me and Ty decided to go to Taco Bell, they had math and their teacher is an asshoe

 **Jish** : asshole*

 **Josuck** : asshoe is the new asshole

 **IerSPOOK** : are you guys there already?

 **Jish** : no we cant find my car

 **Howl** : Ty and I*

 **Howl** : you shouldnt be skipping english

 **IerSPOOK** : Gee what class are you in?

 **GeeWee** : I’m in math WITHOUT TY but with Andy and Phil, but I’m gonna try and get us out

 **Flippin** : Wait what

 **Andwhy** : ^

 **GeeWee** : Andy lean backwards, grab Phils arm while your at it

 **Howl** : YOU’RE an idiot

 **GeeWee** : shh

 **Andwhy** : what are you going to do

 **GeeWee** : I’m behind you trust me

 **IerSPOOK** : (trust me) IM NOT OKAY

 **Flippin** : WHY DID YOU DO THAT

 **Flippin** : THIS HURTS WHAT THE ACTUAL HECK

 **Andwhy** : GERARD YOU FUCKER

 **Fedorable** : wow Andy calm yourself

 **Andwhy** : he told me to lean back and i did and he PULLED HIS TABLE AWAY LETTING ME DROP TO THE FLOOR, TAKING PHIL WITH ME

 **GeeWee** : but now we’re out of class together

 **Doorknob** : wait what just happened

 **Doorknob** : i got out of the janitors closet and i see these three walking by

 **GeeWee** : you and dal follow us we are going to taco bell

 **IerSPOOK** : I just walked out of class 

 **Howl** : He really did. And FORGOT I WAS IN THERE TOO

 **IerSPOOK** : whoops

 **IerSPOOK** : but your tall so i didnt see you

 **Howl** : I stg

 **Howl** : But the look on mr. Ross' face was gold

 **IerSPOOK** : hell be even more shook if you walk out too

 **IerSPOOK** : hes used to walking away from us lets leave him now

 **6weekestilhalloween** : how did you know I was there too

 **GeeWee** : I know things, and I know for sure Brendon wouldn’t go back into a closet if it wasn’t for you

 **Doorknob** : tru

 **Doorknob** has changed his username to **Urielyscaredme**!

 **Urielyscaredme** : why is this thing assuming my gender

 **Urielyscaredme** : WHAT IF I WANTED TO BE CALLED THEY/THEM

 **Urielyscaredme** : LIKE GEE AND TY

~~**Urielyscaredme** : AND THE WRITER WHO APPARENTLY WAS STUPID ENOUGH TO MAKE THIS MISTAKE ~~

**Urielyscaredme** : BITCH WHY IS THIS STUPID THING NOT ACCEPTING THE WORLD

 **GeeWee** : chill dude it calls people who filled female in when making their profile him too

~~**GeeWee** : and the writer made a mistake in the beginning of this story and kept doing it but wanted to clarify that the misgendering was absolutely not intentional ~~

**Urielyscaredme** : ah i get it

 **Urielyscaredme** : but can’t we make it say changed their username as default?

 **GeeWee** : I guess we could, let me try

 **GeeWee** changed their name to **BloodyWee**!

 **Peet** : U sure about that name

 **BloodyWee** changed their name to **SpoopyGee**!

 **SpoopyGee** : hey, at least it will always say their from now on! ~~(Unless the writer forgets it like they forget everything)~~

 **Urielyscaredme** : but we are coming

And that is where it all went wrong.


	33. The explanation of the TB incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened in Taco Bell didn't stay in Taco Bell, as there was a groupchat. An explanation of why they stopped talking for a while.

October 5th, 15:00

**6weekestilhalloween** : Did we seriously let the TB incident ruin this groupchat and our friendship?

**Mickey** : I wasn’t at TB and you guys just stopped talking in here 

**Mickey** : what happened that ruined everything for us?

**6weekestilhalloween** changed their name to **4weekestilhalloween**!

**4weekestilhalloween** : ah yes you weren’t there

**4weekestilhalloween** : i don’t remember how it started but Brendon and Dan started fighting 

**4weekestilhalloween** : and naturally i stood up to protect bren and Phil stood up to protect Dan

**4weekestilhalloween** : we tried to pull those two apart, but instead Brendon flew at Phil and started yelling how much he hates him

**4weekestilhalloween** : and then, with the help of Josh i managed to get bren off of phil and i took him home

**4weekestilhalloween** : i think some other stuff happenned after that but Brendon refused to talk for two days, that’s also why he stayed home, but no one sat together anymore those day. He still hasn’t told me why it happened.

**Jish** has changed their name to **Skeledun**!

**Skeledun** : yeah after you two left, dan also refused to talk and Phil ran away, then Andy and Joe asked Dan many questions but he didn’t say a word, even after Phil ran away, and then when they stepped away he attacked Tyler.

**Skeledun** : Tyler didnt fight back. Dan grabbed Tylers sleeves and Ty stopped moving and let himself be worked to the ground.

**Skeledun** : by now an employee had arrived, with security, who then proceeded to get Dan off of Tyler, I grabbed Ty and also took him home

**Skeledun** : I don’t think I’ve ever seen Tyler cry that much, and I don’t think i can forgive dan for that

**Skeledun** : in case none of these fuckers here noticed, he hasn’t been to school since then either, and won’t tell me what’s wrong. He locked himself in his room, his dad made a hole in the door so he could give him food, but every meal only misses a few bites. His parents wont tell me whats up with him either so WHATEVER DAN DID YOU ARE FUCKED IF YOU DON’T TELL WHAT HAPPENED.

**Andwhy** : yeah after you two disappeard Joe went out to get Phil but didn’t find him. Me frank and gee stayed with dan until joe came back. when joe said he couldn’t find phil dan stood up and ran out like sonic, going into his car and drove away crying

**Andwhy** : I did notice Ty hadn’t been in school, but neither has Phil nor Dan

**Flippin** : Yea hi i am still alive

**Skeledun** : SPEAK UP ABOUT EVERYTHING YOU KNOW

**Flippin** : I have the same story as dal

**Flippin** : except that when I pulled dan back, I got attacked by Brendon, who kept yelling he hated me. I think i just stood there until someone took him off of me, but i dont remember it

**Flippin** : after i knew brendon was gone, i ran, and ran, and ran, until my legs hurted so much I had to sit

**Flippin** : I was about a town over, without any belongings

**Flippin** : I don’t know where I am but I do the dishes in a hotel and they let me sleep here bcuz of that, and they pay me some money, that’s how i’ve now got a new, cheap, shitty phone, and am able to contact you.

**Flippin** : sorry Josh, I don’t have answers for you, you’ll have to ask Brendon or Dan

**Skeledun** : it’s okay

**Skeledun** : I forgive you

**Skeledun** : wait who weren’t there?

**Mickey** : me

**Fedorable** : me

**Peet** : me

**Froro** : me

**Skeledun** : oh yea and Joe was there already when we arrived for some reason, that was it

**Skeledun** : anyway, I just went to Tylers house, and their parents are crying

**Skeledun** : I’ll see y’all later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am writing again! Right now I have a whole story planned out and written down the information so I don't create plotholes. Also, there's about to be a lot of angst™ but I don't know the ending just yet. Any people you'd like to see in here and wouldn't mind being evil? Please leave some comments! Thanks!


	34. Where is Tyler?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh goes to Tyler's house, to find their parents crying. An explanation follows

“Mr. Joseph? I’m sorry to interrupt but I was coming to see if Tyler is doing any better yet, I’ll come back later if it is inconvenient,” Josh said when he walked in through the door, not really thinking why Tyler’s parents could be crying yet.

Mrs. Joseph started crying even louder at the mention of Tyler’s name, and slowly Josh started to understand?

“Josh, how did you come here?” Mr. Joseph asked Josh, who was now fully realizing that it was Tyler something was wrong with.

“Uhm, I came by bike, but if you need my car I can go get it and be back in a few minutes,” Josh said, hoping Tyler was okay.

“If you could do that for us, can you drive us to the hospital please? We need to get there fast, I’ll explain a bit more once we’re driving.” Mr Joseph said, looking at Josh who ran out the door

Josh cycled as fast as he could, being home in 2 minutes. 

“MOM I’M BORROWING THE CAR SOMETHING IS UP WITH TYLER,” Josh yelled as he came inside, grabbing the keys for the car and running outside again.

He drove to the Joseph house and went back inside.

“I got the car, there’s tissues in the backseat for you mrs. Joseph.” Josh said when he came in, leading the two to the car.

When they were on the road, mr. Joseph started talking.

“So, you probably want to know what happened huh?” He said, as Josh nodded furiously, “well, in short, Tyler almost jumped off a bridge.”

Josh felt tears welling up in his eyes.

“We had been out for an hour or so to get groceries, and their siblings weren’t home, so they were there alone. We thought he, they, sorry, still having to get used to that, we thought they would be okay alone. When we came back, it was silent upstairs. It had been silent since whatever happened with you guys, so we thought they were still there. Normally, when we bring some food upstairs, I slide it through the door thing. I showed you the door thing right? Anyway, after we slide it through the door thing they slide it back but not after there’s a few bites taken from it. This time, after about an hour of not hearing the door thing be opened again, I went upstairs to check, and it hadn’t been touched. It hadn’t been opened otherwise I would have heard footsteps. I thought maybe they’re asleep. I waited another thirty minutes until I got a call from the police. “Your son-” “No, my child,” ”-Your child has been found at a bridge, he-” “They,” “-they almost jumped off. Someone found them trying to climb over, held them back behind the fence, and called us. Your child is in the hospital” that policeman said. We were shocked by it, and then you came in. Still thankful for that, I don’t think me or my wife is able to drive right now,” Mr Joseph explained, whilst Josh drove to the hospital and parked.

They walked to the front desk in silence.

“Excuse me, I am here to see my child, Tyler Joseph, he has been brought in here a moment ago, according to the police.” Mr Joseph told the lady that was typing away on her computer.

“Tyler Joseph? There’s no record of that name in our system.” the lady said. 

And that's when everything went black for Josh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I was gonna write everything for halloween and stuff already but I feel like I'm gonna write a lot for it again and it might not come out on halloween itself, but I have a test week next week and I have to study a lot, please bare with me.  
> Also, I have the plot for this bit written out but I really need an "evil" character, so if anyone has any idea. I myself was thinking of Ryan Ross, maybe, but I don't know, please let me know what you think.


	35. Tyler's dad in chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Joseph asks the chat for help.

October 5th, 17:00

**Skeledun** : Hello people, this is Tylers dad. I am in the hospital with Josh right now. I saw that his phone had notifications from this chat which I was able to respond to and I just wanted to notify you that Tyler is lost, Josh fainted and has to stay here for a check up, and I would really appreciate it if any of you could come here to take care of Josh, or if you could search for Tyler. 

**Peet** : Oh crap mr Joseph, me and Patrick are coming to the hospital once we’ve finished dinner, and Dallon will start searching, but it would help if you told us what happened.

**Skeledun** : Tyler tried to jump off a bridge, stopped by a stranger who called to police, police came to pick them up and bring them to the hospital, Josh drove us to the hospital, Tyler not here, josh fainted and tyler still lost

**Peet** : ah, well, you see, some other people from this chat are lost too. Phil is, but he managed to buy a phone and contact us. Dan is too, after he fought about half the people in this chat, he disappeared. Brendon didn’t go to school for 2 days after that fight, but returned, although I don’t think I have seen him the last few days. As you see this fight influenced us a lot and we haven’t had much contact until today. 

**Skeledun** : Thank you Peter for telling me this. Now that I think about it, I should probably contact the police again, I'll try to remember to keep you updated

**Skeledun** : Also I think Josh is waking up, Goodbye Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm, hi, sorry I haven't updated in a while, my mental health has been very crappy, and I have been very busy with school. I want to post halloween-y stuff, but I honestly don't think I'm gonna make it. I've only now started on the next chapter, and although I have the ideas for everything, it will be a lot to write, so just apologizing in advance if the halloween chapters aren't up in time, and thanks for the patience!


	36. Tyler meets a person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a tiny chapter introducing a new person.

October 5th, 13:00

Tyler walked across the road.

Well, it wasn’t really walking what they did. More like “running but trying to be subtle so walking -ish”.

The car that just drove into the town looked like Dallon’s, although Tyler wasn't exactly sure if it actually was.

When Tyler saw the car coming closer and closer to them, they finally reached the hotel. 

They were not ready to be found yet. 

After they got to the bridge, some stranger they vaguely remembered talked them out of jumping, and instead told them to just hide away for a little while, and the stranger told them that there was a town about an hour walking away, where people came to not be found, and that he would be there at the hotel in case Tyler needed help.

After that the stranger ran back, and later he (probably, Tyler couldn’t see very well) drove by.

Tyler ran into the hotel before there was the chance that Dallon could see them. 

The stranger was waiting in the lobby. 

“Hey, my name is …”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short wow. I might switch to daily updates for a week or so, maybe twice a day, or some double updates, I have to reach chapter 44 by next week Tuesday, as that will be the actual party chapter, so I don't know how I'm going to do that but I'm gonna try.   
> I also have to apologize. Not everything might be correct with the beginning. I don't alway remember what I said for certain things, so if you notice something that is said here that was contradicted or something earlier on in this thing, I'm sorry.  
> Have fun reading, and please leave a kudos/comment, thank you!


	37. Day 1 in the hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler meets Ryan and sees who else is in the hotel.

October 5th, 14:00

“Hey, my name is Ryan, I’ve been waiting for you. I wasn’t really sure if you’d come but you did so I guess the waiting was worth it.” The stranger said to Tyler, who wasn’t sure what to think.

“Uhm, hi? I guess? I am Tyler, they/them pronouns please” Tyler said to this Ryan guy.

“Yes, the other guys have told me, they have told me a lot about you anyway” Ryan said, whilst Tyler was thinking where they knew Ryan from. The only Ryan they could remember had blue hair, and was a friend of Dallon, but this Ryan connected to Brendon in their head.

“Wait, which other guys?” Tyler asked, feeling a bit overwhelmed.

“Come on, I’ll show you, I won’t murder you, and seeing you were about to murder yourself an hour ago I don’t think it bothers you that much. I won’t though, come with me” Ryan said, walking away backwards, gesturing for Tyler to come with him.

When they reached the room, Ryan went in first, told Tyler to wait outside.

As Tyler stood outside, they heard Ryan speak. 

“I’ve found one of your friends, they were standing on a bridge, but now they’re outside of this door” Ryan said, as he opened the door again and puller Tyler in “Tyler Joseph!”

Tyler saw Dan and Brendon, lying on the bed with some kind of card game, but as soon as they saw Tyler, Brendon jumped up to hug them.

“TYLER!!” Brendon yelled, as Dan slowly stood up, looking very tired.

“Hey dude, what are you doing here?” Dan asked as he also hugged Tyler.

As Tyler told the story about what they had been through after the fight, Ryan went outside for a bit, saying he had to make a call.

He went to another room. 

“Hey Phil, you doing alright here?” Ryan asked when he walked in.

“Yeah sure, what are you doing here?” Phil responded

“I just came to ask you a quick question. You asked me to not tell the others about you, but there’s a new one, Tyler, and I wondered if I could tell them about you?” Ryan explained, as he grabbed one of the cookies on Phils desk.

“Oh wow, sure, I’ve also got a question. Would it decrease the surprise effect if we, I at least, talked with the others over chat to organize the party?” Phil asked, wanting some human interaction.

“Sure, but now I gotta go back, we have to explain everything to Tyler.” Ryan said, walking away slowly, quickly grabbing another cookie or three.

“Bye!” Phil yelled as Ryan left the room

 

Ryan came back into the room.

“I brought cookies!” He said to get the attention of the other people.

“COOKIES” they screamed together, immediately bursting out in giggles.

“Man I missed social interaction” Tyler said, smiling widely but sounding kind of sad, “but I gotta ask, why are you guys here?”

“Well… I wanted the best makeover for halloween, so I asked Brendon for help. He was planning to leave town for a bit anyway, and then we came up with the idea to call Ryan, the makeup queen. Yes, Ryan is Brendons ex, but he has moved on. I don’t know the details but they talk again, and this seemed like a good idea because after they broke up, they met again at some halloween party, so yeah.” Dan explained, “The fight was also part of this, I had to scare people away so we could escape, but it didn’t work out, and Brendon got taken away so I thought the least I could do was escape myself, so I kept fighting. I upset Phil badly though, and I don’t know where he is. I don’t have my phone either, but after Phil ran away I followed him for a while with my car, but he saw that it was my car and walked into the woods, so I decided to just go to the hotel, and there Ry was waiting. It wasn’t until I think a few days ago that Brendon came here, but I kept in touch with him over Ryan’s phone. I also got to call Phil at some point, but for the rest I had to keep everything a secret to make it a surprise. I also walked outside sometimes, in the forest and stuff, no one was really looking for me as I was the one who fought everyone and apparently split up the group.”

“Yeah, I went to school for a little bit two days after the fight, and everyone had separated, so I just joined Dallon, who was hanging with Josh. Tyler, you not talking messed up Josh pretty good. Anyway, after going back to school I remembered why I wanted to leave before our plan, and I went back to Pete’s house in the middle of the school day, which no one was curious about, I stayed in the house for like an hour to see if anyone missed me, and only Dallon was wondering where I went so I told him I had left school to go away for a bit.” Brendon explained further, “And now we are here. We have walked around the woods a bit and we played lots of card games and basically just lived a life without our phones because if someone went to the police, which wouldn’t be likely because I don’t have parents that care about me anymore, Ryan is over 18, although he might not look like it, he is, and Dan’s parents are in Britain at the moment, and they won’t be back until after halloween, they would be able to track us down or we might slip up and say something.”

“Well you haven’t missed much I believe. I have been sneakily checking the chat but nothing happened in i-” Tyler got cut off because their phone buzzed, “-t until now I guess. It’s Dallon, asking if the Taco Bell incident really ruined our friendship. Well Dallon, it totally did.” 

With those words, Tyler walked up to the window and threw their phone outside.

“Sorry, I wanted to say something and I was afraid of actually sending it. No more phone for me, I guess” They said, kind of regretting their decision.

Ryan coughed.

“Uhm, Tyler, not to make you feel unwelcome or anything, but you have parents that might worry about you, and I think I just thought of something. What if I call them saying I’m the police that you tried to jump and some man stopped you and now you are taken to the hospital” Ryan proposed to the others.

“Sure dude, let’s call call them, put your number on anonymous, or don’t so if they want to they can call us back and we can just tell them we’re here” Tyler said, “no let’s do it anonymously, that way it’ll cause more drama. You think I can live with Pete as well when we get back?”

“You’ll have to ask Pete, but I thought your family was really nice?” Brendon said, kind of okay with Ty also joining the Wentz household. They should all just live in a giant house together.

“I’m gonna call, I swear to god if any of you assholes start laughing or something you’re so dead,” Ryan threatened, “Hi, is this mr. Joseph? Father of Tyler? Your son. Your child has been found at a bridge, he. They almost jumped off. Someone found them trying to climb over, held them back behind the fence, and called us. Your child is in the hospital. We are doing our best to find out where exactly but we lost, yes, yes I understand but we lost the password to the thing we use to trace transport, so we will reach out to you when we have more information. Goodbye Mr. Joseph. JESUS CHRIST I SWEAR TO GOD SHUT YOUR MOUTHS” Ryan said as he ended the call, pointing at Brendon and Dan. 

Brendon and Dan were laughing so loud they cried, and they gave zero fucks about Ryan. He’s not the most intimidating guy.

“So, are you able to play music somewhere here?” Tyler asked, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

“Yeah we have a record player over there, and if you want to you can borrow my iPod and earbuds and go outside for a bit.” Ryan said, “Be careful tho, the others might go searching now.”

“Can I play basketball somewhere? I’m not very used to this situation yet and it calms me down,” Tyler asked, “Maybe we could play 2 versus 2?”

They all agreed and walked outside, and then had to run for their lives a bit, Dallons car drove by, and although he might not immediately see the others, as they ran fast and dragged Dan with them, they might see Ryan and he has something against Ryan. Dallon would immediately step out of the car and punch Ryan in the face for just being alive, so as soon as Ryan recognized who was in the car he just dropped the ball and turned his back to the road grabbing the ball.

“Phew that was close,” Brendon said, “Who’s gonna be with who?”

“Tyler and Ryan, and me and you?” Dan suggested, this way splitting up the sporty and non-sporty people.

Everyone agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I said I was gonna update daily, but school is killing me again so I'll probably just upload a lot this weekend and then the chapters with actual halloween on Tuesday, thanks for having patience!   
> Please leave a comment, with what doesn't matter, constructive criticism, ideas, just anything that comes to mind!


	38. Where is Phil?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick explanation about why Phil isn't with the others, and a quick view of how it is going with the other people in the hospital with Josh.

“Wait hold up, can we take a time out? I wanna ask Ty something.” Ryan asked them after playing for a while.

“Sure, go ahead,” Brendon said “I’m gonna grab some water inside real quick.”

“I’m gonna go with him, we’ll be right back.” Dan said as he walked after Brendon.

“Okay what did you wanna ask?” Tyler asked when they were gone.

“I actually had to tell you something. There’s someone else in this hotel, but I’m not allowed to tell the others. Please do not tell them. Phil is also here. He specifically asked me not to tell Brendon or Dan because they legitimately hurt him at the fight, Brendon physically and Dan emotionally, so when he walked away he also ended up in this town, an hour or so after Dan got here, and I was just outside the hotel as Dan was in the forest, and I recognized him from Dan’s descriptions and I told him about what Dan had told me, so he’s in another room. He has had contact with the others, but over my phone. He was okay with me telling you. Please don’t tell the oth- HEY you’re back. Here, catch!” Ryan said as he threw the ball to Dan, who actually catched it and successfully passed it to Brendon. The game continued with some laughs until they got hungry so they went back into the room and ordered food. Ryan was going to pick it up and on his way back to the room also gave Phil some food.

By the time Ryan came back they had put on some music and were talking, looking somehow happy with this situation. It might not be the best but they were gonna have the best costumes and it was gonna be great…

\---

Meanwhile at the Wentz house.

“I swear I recognized Ryan. I didn’t see the rest but he has a basketball and he is not the person to be at a hotel and go play basketball on his own. I know many of you don’t like Dan or Brendon anymore, and yes Phil has let us know he is alive, but TYLER guys. Come on!” Dallon exclaimed, looking exhausted. He had been searching for the missing people all day, without any result except for Ryan’s butt. There was no need for the others to know it was his butt that Dallon recognized.

“Uhm also Phil is working his ass off in a hotel in a nearby hotel, and Ryan was at a hotel? And TYLER MIGHT BE DEAD I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU LET MY DATEMATE DIE BECAUSE YOU DIDN’T FEEL LIKE SEARCHING FOR HIM I WILL HANG YOU IN A FOREST AND SAY I JUST DIDN’T FEEL LIKE SEARCHING FOR YOU WHEN YOU WERE MISSING. DAN HAS BEEN MISSING FOR WEEKS, TYLER LOCKED THEMSELF IN THEIR ROOM AND THEN PROCEEDED TO TRY AND JUMP OFF A BRIDGE AND IS NOW MISSING? YOU’RE REALLY MISSING THE URGENCY HERE I THINK.” Josh screamed at the others, he had just woken up in a hospital bed after his datemate went missing, and might be dead, and his friends don’t feel like searching anymore, “It is that I am not allowed to leave yet, otherwise I’d be long gone, and I wouldn’t come back until I’ve found them”

There was a knock on the door.

“Excuse me, I think Josh has to rest a bit now, if you could all leave him alone for a bit, that would be lovely.” A nurse said, gesturing for them to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I originally didn't plan on also writing what was happening with the other people back home but I think I should, just to keep you updated on them too. I might forget sometimes, and as always not all details align, whoops, sorry about that. I do try to keep everything kind of the same, but I honestly just write whatever pops into my head and that sometimes is just so different from what happened earlier on. I now have even more appreciation for people who write, damn.  
> Anyway, leave a comment please, and thanks for reading!


	39. The allowance of phones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanation of their plan at the TB fight, then they get a phone to contact the group chat with.

“Won’t you look at that, it’s Ryan Ross and he brought food!” Dan said, being the only one who wasn’t sitting with his back to the door of the room.

“Yes hello it is I, with pizza” Ryan responded, “and I have another surprise for you, a phone. Tonight, you’re gonna go into the group chat and tell them you’re alive and still coming to the party. Calm them all down a bit but don’t tell them anything about location or anything. I’m gonna go buy some stuff for Brendon’s costume, as that is the reason you are here. But first, pizza.” 

“Oh yeah I had another quick question for you guys. What exactly went down at the fight?” Tyler asked the others

“Well, that’s quite the story.” Brendon said, “But I guess we can explain it. It was part of the plan. We were talking, this we had talked it through a day or two before maybe over text, we had a codeword for when we would get up and start fighting, which was your mom, and at some point he said “You know who I saw in my bedroom last night?” “Your mom?” I asked him after, and then he confirmed “your mom” and we jumped up and started fighting. Sadly, Dallon and Phil came to split us up so our original plan kind of failed. I went home with Dallon thinking Dan would also just go home. I stayed home for two days after the fight because I was sad that our plan hadn’t worked so I drank and that caused me to feel hungover as fuck, so I didn’t know he had left town until then. I think for the rest of the story you gotta ask Danny Boi”

“Well after Brendon left Phil ran away, I got interrogated by Andy and Joe, and then Joe went to look for Phil. I attacked Tyler. Sorry dude, I don’t know what went through me, I just thought I had to make it more spectactular, seriously, sorry Tyler, but then Joe came back with the news he hadn’t found Phil so I just knew this was my chance and bolted out the door.” Dan explained, “Seriously Tyler, I don’t know why I did that but I’m so so sorry”

“It’s okay, I don’t even really remember it. I just remember you coming towards me and grabbing my arms, from then on it’s a blur and the next thing I remember I am on my way back home with Josh. I miss Josh. He’s gonna hate us for all of this. Anyway don’t worry about it Dan, it’s just, I don’t like having my arms touched I guess.” Tyler told Dan, feeling sorry for the guy.

“Okay now that the story of the fight is also cleared up, I’m gonna pick up some stuff for Bren. Here’s the phone, it’s charger in case needed, code is 1234, to unlock sim if that’s needed, the code is 0000, log in, download your chat app thing and when you see a text from someone asking about the halloween party you reply saying,” Ryan stopped talking to grab a piece of paper and he wrote down “Hi this is Brendon, Dan, and Tyler. We are alive and well, and are coming to the halloween party. Please don’t search for us, we are doing great. This is sent from a borrow phone we got to kindly borrow and if you want to know anything, they have to have it back in 10 minutes.” Ryan also read it out loud. “And then you answer questions for 10 minutes or so, but don’t give anything away about location or what you are doing here, or how long you are here, and maybe also not about the fact that you are “travelling” together.”

“Got it, thanks. There will probably just be a lot of mad caps lock but we will see” Brendon replied as Ryan walked towards the door.

Ryan walked off to Phil’s room.

“Hey dude, here’s my phone. In about five minutes I want you to go in the chat and ask about the halloween party. The other people that are here will then react to that. Try not to give any details about yourself away, or the fact that you know where they are and that you are with them. I allowed them to answer questions, and you can also answer questions if they ask you any but try to ask them something so it looks even less like you’re in the same hotel.” Ryan said as soon as he walked in, whilst grabbing another cookie.

“Got it, what are you gonna do during the time and how long will I be able to keep talking to them?” Phil asked really missing other humans except for Ryan, but he wasn’t ready to face Dan and/or Brendon yet, “Also, can I maybe see Tyler at some point?”

“Hm hnng ht hgh hls hr hren, hnd hr-” Ryan said with his mouth full of the cookies Phil always got from roomservice, “I’m gonna get high heels for Bren, and sure, I don’t know when tho, but we’ll figure something out. I’m gonna go now, you’ll be able to talk to them for like 30 minutes or so if you want to, just until I come back. The others should stop talking after 10 minutes, and please, if they don’t, text them, not through chat but just in actual text for them to leave chat, and just say you’re Ryan. I’ll see ya later”

And off he went.


	40. ChAt ChApTeR oF pLaNnInG hAlLoWeEn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go online and plan halloween, also, high heels

October 5th, 21:00

**Flippin** : Hey guys, I have a quick question, is halloween still on?

**Skeledun** : if Tyler, Brendon, and Dan are still alive, maybe

**Josuck** has changed their name to **JoSPOOK**!

**JoSPOOK** : Hi this is Brendon, Dan, and Tyler. We are alive and well, and are coming to the halloween party. Please don’t search for us, we are doing great. This is sent from a borrow phone we got to kindly borrow and if you want to know anything, they have to have it back in 10 minutes.

**Skeledun** : I guess we are having a halloween party

**Skeledun** : TYLER YOU FUCKER I SWEAR TO GOD WHY DIDN’T YOU AT LEAST CALL ME? YOU KNOW HOW HORRIBLE IT FELT FOR ME TO GO TO YOUR HOUSE AND SEE YOUR PARENTS CRYING BECAUSE YOU TRIED TO JUMP OFF A BRIDGE AFTER WEEKS OF NOT COMING OUT OF YOUR ROOM AND THEN YOU’RE NOT IN THE FUCKING HOSPITAL 

**JoSPOOK** : I’m sorry?

**Skeledun** : Just, please, don’t do it again. I miss you, I guess I’ll see you at the halloween party

**JoSPOOK** : You definitely will, I miss you too, I’ll be back as soon as possible

**JoSPOOK** : hey this is brendon taking over, tyler is crying because he misses josh so much so im just gonna do the talking

**4weekestilhalloween** : BRENDON URIE I MISS YOU SERIOUSLY BAD PLEASE COME BACK AS SOON AS POSSIBLE

**JoSPOOK** : of course dal

**JoSPOOK** : I miss you

**JoSPOOK** : WAIT WHY AM I CRYING

**JoSPOOK** : okay since those two can’t keep their tears inside this is Danny boi

**Flippin** : Hey Dan we aren’t gonna do the whole OMG I YOURE ALIVE YOU ASSHOLE thing right?

**JoSPOOK** : nah, you know I miss you but I don’t know where you are and you don’t know where I am and we’ll meet again 

**SpoopyGee** : when both our cars collide

**JoSPOOK** : what

**SpoopyGee** : what

**Flippin** : Anyway I’m also coming to the halloween party. 

**Peet** : Okay quick recap Tuesday the 31st of October, what time?

**JoSPOOK** : I’d suggest 8 but before I get there, me and Josh might still have to trick or treat with my siblings, we’ll be there around 9/9:30 I think

**Skeledun** : Yeah about that, if you want to we’re still on but my siblings gotta come too

**JoSPOOK** : By the way this is Tyler again

**JoSPOOK** : we gotta go, this person wants their phone back.

**Flippin** : My shift starts in about 20 minutes so I need to go soon too

**Peet** : Okay I think we’ll start 9 then, and you two can join any moment you want to

**Peet** : Halloween Reunion, you better be there, in costume

**Peet** : oh yeah what is gonna be the prize for best costume

**Skeledun** : I think I have an idea, i’ll text ya in private

**SpoopyGee** : Oh god no more ideas for me

\--

That moment Phil heard a knock at his door, Ryan was back.

“Hey dude how did it go?” Ryan asked, again, grabbing more cookies.

“It went well I think, not many suspicions were raised but there was some angry caps lock, and some tears I think, you better go check on the others, here’s your phone.” Phil replied  handing the phone back to Ryan.

“I guess I’m gonna check on them then, you alright in here? I could sneak Tyler out for you to maybe play basketball or something outside?” Ryan suggested, as he walked out of the door.

“Nah, I don’t think that’s needed. You got the high heels?” Phil responded grabbing the remote of the old crappy TV in his room

“Yup, and I’m gonna let bren try them on now, I’ll see you later” Ryan answered as he closed to door.

As soon as Ryan arrived at the door of the room with the others he stopped to listen at the door.

He heard two people crying, and as soon as he realized it was crying he burst through the door.

It were Brendon and Tyler, missing their partners.

Although Dan was trying to comfort them, distraction would probably work better, so Ryan threw the high heels at Brendon for him to try on, but hit him in the face accidentally.

“Thank you Ryan, that was exactly what I needed right now” Brendon said, which caused all of them to laugh through their tears.

“I thought so, they’re for you, high heels” Ryan replied, “try them on”

Brendon went to work on the heels, big, sparkly, red (basically the boots from kinky boots but higher). 

As soon as he had them on he stood up.

“I never knew that high heels were this much of hypocrites. They feel like torture but honestly, I feel so good.” Brendon exclaimed, strutting through the room.

“Damn Bren, you make those high heels work, Jesus.” Dan said, “Who are you being again?”

“I’m gonna be Dallon,” Brendon said, “so that’s why I have high heels”

“If I hadn’t moved on I’d definitely want to hit that” Ryan said, sounding pretty surprised of how hot Brendon looked.

“Well thanks guys but I’m gonna take them off again, they hurt so bad. I’m also gonna bring some normal shoes to the party damn” Brendon stated whilst sitting down again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay the halloween chapter might be a day or maybe two late, but it will be here eventually, just a bit later than expected. I don't know how long it will take to write everything. I will try to get the next chapter up today too, but I don't know if I will manage to. By the end of tomorrow I will at least have started the halloween party, and I will post all of it ASAP after that.


	41. Dressing up part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler, Dan, Phil, and Brendon dress up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written at a moment in time I didn’t know what Josh’s hair colour is, so let’s just say his hair is still yellow.

TiMe WaRp → HaLLOwEeN! (Aka it’s halloween right now, not much has happened, the “lost” people stayed in their hotel, going outside from time to time, the others continued their life in school, no longer avoiding each other, but obviously forming small groups in the big group, which wasn’t happening that much before)

October 31st, 18:00

“Okay, who wants to go first?” Ryan asked, “I think Tyler might be a smart idea so they can go trick or treating”

“Sure”

“Alright”

“I guess”

“So, for Tyler, I have this” Ryan said, as he pulled out a muscle top similar to the ones Josh wears, “a muscle top, and this,” he continued, grabbing washable yellow hair dye, “yellow hair dye. I didn’t know much else you could do to turn into Josh, Tyler, but I hope this will do!”

“Oh wow thanks dude” Tyler responded, not sure what to say, “Do you maybe have something like a jacket? If I gotta go trick or treating, it’s not gonna be very warm”

“Oh yeah sure, he has this camo jacket right?” Ryan asked, having two jackets that might be alright, although one of them would be better for a Gerard costume, but danger days hasn’t even happened here.

“Of course” Tyler said sounding very relieved, “I’m gonna put it on now”

Tyler walked to the bathroom and went inside to change.

“Okay which one of you is going first?” Ryan asked when Tyler closed the door.

No response was heard, Ryan would swear he could hear crickets in the distance.

“Well, Dan, you also got hair dye, so I suggest you go first” Ryan suggested, “TYLER, ONCE YOU’VE GOT THE CLOTHES ON COME OUT SO MAYBE WE CAN HELP WITH THE HAIR DYE, THAT WAY IT WON’T STAIN THE CLOTHES WHEN PUTTING THEM ON”

“MAYBE YOU SHOULD’VE SAID THAT A BIT SOONER. TOO LATE NOW” Tyler yelled back.

“Okay whoops, so, once Ty is done, Dan goes in to change clothes and then Bren, can you help him with the hair? I’ll put your costume here, so I can drive Tyler back and then once I come back you two are ready to go too. I’ll also pick up some food on my way” Ryan said, “Oh and I’ve got a surprise for you two, it’s a person and you need to apologize very deeply. I’m not gonna say who it is but they’re coming with me once I’ve dropped off Tyler I think.”

The bathroom door opened.

“I think this somehow doesn’t look like crap, but I think the jacket might be a bit big” Tyler said, slapping the arms of the jacket for emphasis, they were definitely about 4 inches too long.

“Well, you gotta deal with it, I’m gonna go bring you home for a reunion with your family and then you can go trick or treating.” Ryan said, dragging Tyler out by the giant flaps of arms, “All your stuff is already in this bag, together with some other stuff. Dan, you put on black skinny jeans, this button up, and then switch sides with your fringe. Brendon, once he is finished changing, you help him dye his hair black, and then you put on the high heels, the wig in the even tinier white bag, and you use liquid latex to stick the pick to your giant forehead. I will bring food. Good luck.”

Out of the door they went. 

“Before we get in the car, I gotta bring Phil his outfit. He and Dan are each other, so I stole clothes from both of them for the other to wear, and they have to flip fringe sides.” Ryan said as they walked to Phils room.

*knock knock*

“Hey Ryan, hey Josh Tyler, Josh? Tyler? Wait, OH MY GOD TYLER” Phil said, as he ran to Tyler, giving them a hug.

“Hey Phil” Tyler said, smiling, “I’m changed into my Josh costume because I have to leave for trick or treating according to Ryan here but I thought we were going to the party first, together and stuff, to make the surprise the biggest, and then leave?”

“Oh. Yeah. That kind of was the plan yes. I thought, nevermind, we’re gonna get food, drop some of here, or do you want to come with the food? I kinda told them someone was here as well and they might work out it is you but it will still be a surprise if you join us in the car there?” Ryan said, a bit unsure now because he forgot parts of their plan.

“I think I’ll just come with the food, if that’s okay, I’ve missed Dan a lot, and basically just social interaction a lot. Now go get your food.” Phil said as he walked into the room, and he came back to the door, “Oh yeah here Ryan, your cookies, good luck mateys!”

“So that’s where you always get those cookies from.” Tyler observed as he grabbed one and stuffed it in his mouth.

“Hp,” Ryan answered, “Yup.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HaVe YoU sEeN tHe NeW aLl TiMe LoW vIdEo IT’S SO GOOD  
> The next chapter might be up tomorrow but I'm kind of stuck. I might reference things that have not happened because I forgot to put them in here but they exist in the plot for later chapters, I'm very sorry if that happens. It took me about all day to write this, I have 0 concentration right now and tomorrow I have a full day of school again, and Friday I'm seeing an old friend so I am just gonna apologize in advance because the next chapter will probably be up this weekend in stead of today or tomorrow.   
> Please leave a comment they make my day!


	42. Dressing up part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone else dresses up.

Tyler, Ryan, and Phil came back to the room where Dan and Brendon were changing with the food in their hands. 

Ryan was the one to knock on the door and open it.

“WE HAVE FOOD WE COME IN PEACE” he yelled as soon as the door opened.

“WAIT I ONLY HAVE ONE SHOE ON AND WE WHAT” Brendon yelled back from the bed.

“WE ARE COMING IN ANYWAY AND YES TYLER IS BACK I REALIZED OUR PLAN WAS TO GO TO THE PARTY AND THEN THEY WOULD GO BACK AND WE BROUGHT THE MYSTERY GUEST” Ryan responded to Brendons yelling.

“OKAY DAN IS JUST IN THE BATHROOM IS THE MYSTERY GUEST CHANGED YET?” Brendon asked, finally finishing putting on his shoes.

“YES HE IS, HE ALSO BROUGHT ALL HIS STUFF BECAUSE HE LIVED HERE FOR AS LONG AS YOU GUYS DID AND HE’S ALSO LEAVING HERE TONIGHT” Ryan answered, “YOU GUYS ALSO HAVE TO PACK YOUR STUFF. ALTHOUGH I AM STAYING HERE I WANT ALL THE SPACE I CAN GET”

“OKAY WE WILL GET OUR STUFF IN BAGS AND WE’LL COME PICK IT UP TOMORROW OR SOMETHING” Brendon replied, still yelling.

“WHY ARE YOU ALL YELLING” Dan asked as he came out of the bathroom, “SKIPPIDY BOP LETS FUCKING STOP.”

“Damn Daniel, looking good in my clothes” Phil said, “and with my hair too, I guess you’re dressing up as me?”

“PHIL OH MY GOD HOW WHAT,” Dan asked as soon as he saw Phil.

“Well I got here later after you arrived and Ryan found me and I’ve basically been here all the time just in a different room?” Phil replied, sounding a bit unsure.

“Oh my god you spork I missed you” Dan said, walking towards Phil and hugging him.

“Well after this beautiful reunion let’s go eat” Ryan said, putting the food on the bed and sitting down.

They talked through everything that had happened with Phil and ate their food. 

In the mean time, at the Wentz house, in Dallons room, Dallon and Josh are helping each other get dressed. Because both their partners had disappeared they got really close and were now practically best friends. That why they were also going together. Plus their costumes went well together, so if they didn’t it would’ve been a missed opporunity.

Dallon went first. He had bought spray on black hair dye and a lot of product to put his hair in some kind of mohawk like creation. He also bought make up and some black shoes he was gonna put his knees in so he would be shorter, and a black shirt with a red tie. Josh helped him get his hair done, Josh had this haircut in the past, and was quite familiar with hair dye. Dallon put on red eyeshadow around his eyes and because he didn’t know which makeup look to go for, he also put black x’s over his eyes. 

After Dallon was done, they moved on to Josh. Josh put on a black top too, but because he was Josh Dun he wore a black button up muscle top, with a red tie too. He also spray painted his hair black and just messed it up so it went everywhere, and tried to make it look greasy with a lot of hair spray to keep it in place, and he put a horizontal line of black eyeshadow across his eyes. 

Also at the Wentz house were Pete and Patrick. Patrick had stayed with Pete and Dallon since Josh got out of the hospital because he didn’t want to stay alone nor did he want to leave Pete alone, and Dallon just added to the laughs and cries they had together. 

Patrick was putting on his own costume whilst Pete was working on some last decorations downstairs. He put on high heels and a beanie and straightened his hair down. As soon as he was done he called out for Pete, who then came upstairs.

“WAIT NO NOW YOU’RE TALLER THAN ME WHAT” Pete exclaimed as soon as he saw Patrick with the high heels on, “Guess you gotta pay for that then.”

As soon as Pete said that he grabbed Pete and dipped him like in the movies and kissed him. 

“We gotta get ready, although you look really good in that outfit” Pete said, “I’m gonna put on my stuff now, you can watch,” he finished the sentence with a wink.

“I’m just gonna check in on Dallon and Josh, you put on your stuff real quick” Patrick said, as he walked out of the door.

Pete put on a wig that had a lot of fro power, and some baggier clothes than normal, as Patrick walked back into the room.

“Wow dude, I seriously thought Ray broke into your house or something, from the back it seriously realistic.

At the same time in the Way house, there were Gerard and Mikey, obviously, and Ray and Frank.

They started with dressing up Mikey, as he had to bleach his hair. It was now medium length and blond, but he was going to get it cut shorter after the party. He also got a fedora.

Next up was Ray, who didn’t do all that much. He put on tattoo sleeves and then he was done.

Then it was Franks turn. Frank got Gerard to put some guyliner on him, whilst Mikey straightened his hair into a fringe. Cue the “My hair is straighter than me!” jokes.

Last but not least, it was Gerard’s turn. Gerard put on a bald cap and a lot of makeup on their neck and hands, and a floral kimono. They looked absolutely fabulous.

Meanwhile, at Andy’s house, he and Joe were also dressing up. 

Andy was going first with some help from Joe, as he had to cover up his tattoos which he couldn’t do on his own, so he put on a short black wig and took his shirt off, and started covering up his tats. 

About a minute into trying to cover them up he realized they had been using too dark of a shade of concealer so he had to go wash it off.

With Andy in the bathroom, Joe quickly got out the hair spray dye stuff and made his luscious locks orange to match Andy’s hair and he drew on some tattoos with tattoo pens, and as soon as Andy came out of the bathroom he started laughing.

They finished Andy’s makeup and he looked fabulous. 

Everyone slowly started going to the Wentz household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that only took about a week longer than expected. I've had a bad relapse and have gotten sick so sorry about the inconvenience, the party chapters will be up ASAP.  
> Remind me, next time I wanna do something before a certain time that I actually write it before that certain time and don't leave it til last minute like always whoops.  
> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment. Just anything makes my day!


	43. I'm sorry

Hey, I'm so so sorry but I had writers block for about a year and now I wanted to finally finish this, but I made physical notes of how everything was gonna go and what was going to happen and well I kinda lost those. I might delete this and restart or just go back to chapter one and restart it so that things actually make sense and aren't me in a (sleep, sometimes) drunk haze trying to write. My deepest apologies to the people that read this and wanted the ending, it'll come but it will take a long time, plus the rest will probably be rewritten.  
Thanks for understanding.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: ikki-phan-music-depression!


End file.
